Only You
by Averlovi
Summary: Four years after the events of the second wizardry war, Harry Potter delves into his career as an auror alongside his former rival Draco Malfoy as they move on with their lives. At Hogwarts request, both men return to the hallowed halls to help teach students about the dangers of dark magic and its ilk, with Harry meeting someone he never thought a flame would burn for. HP/DG.
1. Chapter 1

**Only You**

 _Chapter One – A Missive_

 _She felt the firm cold wall of her office against her back as she leaned against it for support, her legs swiftly loosing that purpose. He stood very close, a bare inch between them, so close that she is sure he can feel her shaking form. Her shakes aren't from fear, no she is not afraid of him, but she desires that last inch to close, for all restraint to break and for his lips finally meet hers. For the last year they have exchanged letters, and for the past two weeks he has been here, the tension between them was unbearable for that time. Her anxiety of never having kissed or been intimate another wasn't even a factor, where before she cursed her pureblood upbringing for not preparing for her for this moment, on the other hand the idea that her firsts would be with the man before her, caused her already beating heart to hammer._

" _If you don't want this, I will understand" he breathed. Her eyes widened at the thought of him pulling away, his eyes smouldering and yearning into her own, lighting the spark in her stomach. She tilted her lips upwards, her eyes dancing._

" _More than anything, I want this" she whispered in response._

5th of November 2002

"There Mr Potter, that should deal with the bruising!" spoke the nurse as she finished checking him over, although Harry thought it unnecessary to take quite as long as she did, he didn't miss the roving eye the young woman seemed to possess. He nodded and began to button up his crisp white shirt and waistcoat, before fixing his tie and rising from the examination chair. He chose to ignore the disappointed look on the nurse's face as his bare torso was covered up as the memories of the Paris mission flooding back.

 _A blasting hex sent chunks of stone and brick spraying about the darkened chamber, the wayward spell aiming for Harry before he had thrown himself behind a stone pillar. Harry found himself laughing as another spell blasted the wall near him, covering him in dust, before he jumped from behind his cover and fired his own assortment of spells, a shout of alarm signalling at least one had hit. He did not allow himself a celebration however, as the familiar flash of green light hurtled towards him, which he managed to swiftly dodge, laughing in relief when he found cover again._

" _Potter? Are you mad! What on earth is so funny" came Draco Malfory's voice over the sound of flying spells. He too had taken cover behind one of the many pillars that lined the underground chamber, typical of dark wizards to pick the loveliest of settings to make a lair._

" _Just like old times Malfoy, don't you think?" replied Harry with glee before flinging a stinging hex in the direction of the offensive spells._

" _You know, I think Wesley has a point" Draco called out again, causing Harry to look over to him. "You're bloody mental". With a flash of a smile Harry did not respond, instead he lept from his cover whilst blocking two curses with his shield charm._

He shook his head quickly to rid himself of the flashback.

"Well Lucy, in the nicest possible way. I hope I don't see you in the future" he spoke with a smile before retrieving his cloak from the hanger by the door.

"Oh I don't mind Mr Potter" Lucy replied in rather sultry tone which caused Harry to swiftly nod and all but sprint from the healing ward, and out into the busy halls of the ministry of magic. Shaking himself off from the horrid sensation of being ogled like a steak he quickly made his way through the hundreds of employees that milled about towards the auror department, nodding as acknowledgments such as _Mr Potter_ and _Harry Dear Boy_ were called to him as he went. He had not long returned from his assignment in France a week ago and on his arrival back to London he found himself being dispatched to a town called Preston in the north-west of the England, a small task he was told. Three days and three broken ribs later he had his final reports to give to Finnick, that and a roughed up former snatcher from the war.

He finally made it to the DMLE offices and began to make a beeline for the head auror's office, keen to get his reports in. It was then a familiar voice called out across the open planned space.

"Ah Potter! You're back!" came the voice, causing Harry to turn about to greet the voices owner. Draco Malfoy strode over from one of the desks with a rather beaming smile. Of all the people Harry would count as a good friend, he never suspected that Draco would be amongst them, sure he had found a new level of respect for the tall blonde when he didn't sell him out to Voldemort during the war, but when they were placed in the same auror training group, an unexpected bond had formed.

"Finally, yes, how was Edinburgh? I hope that the rogue teenager didn't cause you to much trouble?" Harry replied with a gleeful tone. Draco fell in step with Harry as the dark-haired wizard drew closer to Finnick' office.

"You know, I find the young ones are the worst. Its only now I realise that some purebloods are unreal" replied the blonde with a small smirk, before noting the raised eyebrow from Harry. "I include my younger self in that statement, if I ever spout that kind of arrogance again Harry, just hex me a few times will you. Anyway, how was Preston, and how is the wound from Paris doing?" Draco asked as they came to a halt at the head auror's office door.

"You really sure you want me hexing you? Preston was great, suspect is in custody now and the wound from Paris is … well its healing" Harry replied, shuddering at the memory of their mission in the French capital the week before. "Let me finish up with Finnick' and we can go and get a drink in the pub? Mind taking these to my office for me?" Harry asked, holding out his long coat and some files.

"Sure, I'll finish up what I'm doing and meet you in your office mate" Draco replied with a nod and took Harry's things carefully before giving him a nod and leaving him to knock on Lewis Finnick' door. No answer came, however the polished oak door merely opened on its own accord, signalling for him to enter.

"Ah Mr Potter, it is good to see you back. Apologises for sending you to Preston so soon after that incident in Paris, I trust your wound is ok? Your one of my best, perhaps even the best auror here and you are only twenty-two years of age, I'd hate to lose you" Lewis started, she was not one for false praise, Harry was outstanding in his training programme and even the experienced auror's he shadowed afterwards were impressed with his skills.

"I'm fine sir, honestly. I just came to give you the debrief on the situation in Preston, not much to tell, however. Snatchers were never very bright" Harry replied as he took a seat opposite the head of the DMLE. She cast a knowing smile, snatchers indeed, were not clever by nature, but their crimes during the second wizarding war were unforgivable, nearly all had been accounted for now.

"Very good Mr Potter, I trust with you that everything is in order. I am glad you came in however, I have two things to discuss with you" Lewis spoke and leaned forward slightly. Harry felt his stomach do a little flip as he searched his brain, trying to remember if he had screwed up somewhere.

"Ok" was all he could come up with.

"Firstly, after reviewing your outstanding performance since you passed your training, I am promoting you to a senior auror" Harry felt his breath leave him at his announcement. "I should stress to you that no one your age has been promoted to this level, another feat you have seemed to have achieved" Lewis smirked.

"I … I am honoured Sir" he replied, lost for words.

"So, you should be, and secondly, I have received a letter from Hogwarts today, they are requesting if I could send an auror up for a few weeks. Seems after the events of the war, headmistress McGonagall would like to ensure that students know what to look out for early on you see"

"Commendable, McGonagall is and was one of the few that always stood by me, she was never one to stick her head in the sand" Harry replied, still recovering from the news of a promotion.

"That is why I am sending you" Lewis quipped.

"Come again?" he replied rather swiftly, earning a chuckle from the older lady.

"You heard me fine Mr Potter" Finnick replied before handing him an envelope with a clear wax seal of Hogwarts. Harry felt his stomach prickle a little, he hadn't been back since finishing up his seventh year before joining the auror's. Did he want to go back? A thought occurred to him in that moment and he caste a little smirk at Lewis, who raised his brow at him. "I don't enjoy it when you smirk like that Potter"

…

"Hogwarts? You are going back to give talks on life as an Auror?" Draco said with surprise as he read over the contents of the letter, sipping his rum and coke as he did so.

 _Dear Finnick,_

 _Given the events four years ago, the board and I agree that students should be better educated on how to protect themselves. Whilst our establishment covers Defence Against the Dark Arts, the professor in charge would like some outside input from the experts, someone with first-hand experience perhaps._

 _I hope that you are able and willing to assist us on this matter._

 _Yours_

 _M McGonogall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"I'm leaving first thing tomorrow, via the Hogwarts Express of all things" Harry replied as he took a swig of his own beverage, before accepting the letter back from Draco. He had been offered to go directly via the floo network, yet he opted for the more traditional approach, hoping to capture a little of the old feeling of returning to Hogwarts "And you are coming with me" he added on the end, just as Draco made to take a sip of his drink, causing the blonde to nearly choke on his beverage.

"Want to run that by me again?" Draco asked as he cocked his head to the side, causing Harry to smirk.

"Lewis has signed it off" Harry replied casually.

"Oh, its Lewis now is it? Senior auror and already on first names" Draco mocked light heartedly, earning himself a swat on the shoulder from Harry.

"I think after what happened in Paris, he just wants us to have a break, given we have rejected leave. This is the next best thing I suppose, rather clever if you ask me" Harry observed whilst picking up a nut from the bowl between himself at Draco.

"I don't know how well I'll be received Harry, I was a shit back at school" spoke the blonde.

"Don't need to tell me that" Harry commented with a grin, before softening his expression when he saw the panicked expression on Draco's face. Clearly the man was not comfortable with going back. "Listen, you don't have to come, but if you come with me it will show that the past is indeed the past" he said gently, watching his friend seemingly digest the news.

"How long would we be gone?" Draco asked.

"Until Christmas break, Finnick wants us to almost run a careers advice service as well as demonstrate duelling and giving talks on preventative measures really" Harry replied, swilling his drink about. "Looks like we will be having a repeat of our second-year duel, perhaps we can start on the count of three this time eh?" the dark-haired wizard smirked.

"You know Snape told me to do that right?"

"Does not surprise me whatsoever" Harry laughed, his stomach dropping a little at the memory of his potion's professor who despite his resentment of Harry, had sought to protect him for the love he held for his mother. "I would take Ron, but since him and Hermione ended things and she is teaching there, I thought it a bit insensitive to them both" Harry added.

"No that's fair, what is the story with that again? Ron was rather tight lipped on it with me" Draco asked.

"I'd take that he is being civil with you as a blessing mate, not like Ron to forgive and forget" Harry explained. He and Ron were still very close, he often visited the Burrow on Sunday evenings for a roast and when Harry had first told Ron about his attempts to build bridges with Malfoy, the redhead had been enraged. It had taken two months silent treatment followed by a year of refusing to speak to Draco, until finally Harry had finally managed to get the pair to be on talking terms. "In all honesty it ended because they are to different, Ron is quick to temper and jealous and Hermione is bossy and can come across quite condescending at times. That and they kissed at the height of the war, remove that and well, it just didn't work out, much like me and Ginny" Harry explained.

"Must admit Harry, was not surprised about you and Ginny" Draco added before looking at his empty glass. "Another?"

"No one was, and sure, same again please" replied Harry.

"I heard whispers about some of the other reasons you and Gin broke up, was it true that there another woman?" Draco asked once he returned with their drinks.

"No, I'm not a cheat, I won't lie in the sense that someone caught my eye, but I never did anything about it"

"Is this the stranger you keep exchanging letters with?" Draco smirked.

"What?! I've not idea what you are on about" Harry replied very defensively, perhaps too much so.

"Really? Potter I know what is "official post" and what is personal post, and you seem to get one letter a week every Friday at around midday. I'm not stupid" chuckled the blonde.

"Fine, I have been exchanging letters with someone for the last year" Harry started, before noticing excitement behind Draco's. "Nothing has happened its just letters!" he exclaimed a little louder.

"Sure, that's why you practically rip open the letter and hide away in your office? Who is it?"

"Its private, and when did you become such a girl about these things?" Harry grumbled, seeking to end the conversation on this matter.

"Because its fun Potter. Wait a minute you said last year? Around about the time Finnick dragged us to that ministry fundraiser to show you off? The one were you you started talking to Daphn-"

"Shhhh will you!" Harry hissed quietly and looked about him, they may have been in a muggle pub, but it was central London and the daily prophet even hounded him here. "You can't go around saying things like that when anyone could hear you, rumour mill would have a field day!" Harry admonished. Earning only a large grin from his former rival.

"Its her isn't it, I confess that surprises me … A lot" Draco spoke.

"Why?" countered Harry.

"So it is true! I knew it!" the blond said with a triumphant smile before seeing Harry's somewhat irate expression. "She always kept herself to herself you know, not proud of it but I and a few of the other lads tried seducing her a few times" Draco started and upon noting the envious stare from his friend quickly sought to clarify "I and they ended up with an ice pack on our groin for a few weeks, couldn't walk straight. No, she never seemed to get involved with anyone that way, that was more Pansy than anyone"

"The whole Ice-Queen thing?" Harry commented.

"Yeah, cold that one, how on earth did you get her to start sending you letters? I thought she would sooner hex a man before starting civil conversation" Draco asked with a shocked expression.

"Because I'm devilishly charming and delightful of course" the dark-haired wizard spoke, but when his companion raised an eyebrow, he put down his drink. "Well it started at the fundraiser as you mentioned".

 _Impeccably dressed in a crimson overcoat, black dress trousers and waistcoat, he leaned back against one of the many pillars that encircled the ballroom as he observed the scene before him. These fundraisers were always a tiring affair and he was often approached by a host of people whom he would of course politely engage with but was always wary of their intentions. It was no secret that many people sought his favour, since he had taken up his lord status of the Potter and Black households he had become even more of a beacon for these people._

 _With a heavy sigh he finished the remnants of his beverage before scanning the room once more. He saw Draco, his auror partner and budding friend mingling with some of the guests who resembled some old faces from Hogwarts, not that Harry could put names to their faces. Likely from the blondes former circle of friends. He continued to look about, his engrained auror training taking over, and as he did so he caught something amiss over by the refreshment table. A tall and slender blonde woman stood facing the table whilst a tall and lanky man stood rather close to her, at first Harry assumed they were a couple until his eye picked out the wand in the man's hand, pointing discreetly between them. He placed his empty glass down on a floating platter and weaved through the throng of people, keeping his eyes fixed on the wand as he placed his hand to his holster._

" _Listen to me Daphne, you will go.." Harry heard the males voice as he approached, a quick glance to the blonde lady confirmed that she was not comfortable, judging by the pure look of rage across her beautiful face._

" _I trust everything is alright here?" Harry spoke, cutting the man's sentence short, earning himself a rigid glare from him, whom Harry suddenly recognised as Theodore Nott, son of Theodore Senior, a prolific death eater who was killed at the battle of Hogwarts. The glare from Theo was murderous, barely hiding the contempt in his eyes, whereas the blonde witch glanced towards him, a hint of relief evident in her blue eyes._

" _What do you want Potter! Perhaps you should mind your own business for once, this does not concern you!" Theo snapped._

" _I think you'll find it does, you have drawn your wand at an event in which the minister of magic is in attendance. As an auror in charge of security here I could arrest you right now" Harry replied sternly, causing Theo to back up a bit and away from the witch he was talking with, his wand steady. "Whatever your thinking of doing Nott, I wouldn't. Leave now and I won't put you on your back and into a cell, your family does not need more attention" Harry offered, coldly. Theo for a moment looked like he would strike out, yet after looking to the witch once more whom herself glared coldly, he turned on his heel and marched towards the exit. Only when Harry was confident that he had left did he turn to speak to the woman Nott had been speaking with._

 _She was a beauty, she was tall but a slight bit shorter than himself. Her long golden hair was brushed out smoothly and cascaded down her back, finishing just above her waist. Her eyes were a startling blue and her skin a vanilla sheen. He had never been stunned into silence by the appearance of someone before._

" _Thank you, Lord Potter, I assure you I had him in hand however" she said politely with a small smile._

" _Of that I had no doubt, however with the minister here I had to step in, not a reflection of your own ability to look after yourself, miss?" Harry replied._

" _Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass" she spoke with another smile._

" _Ah I thought you were familiar; didn't we have a couple of classes together? Potions and DADA?" Harry asked as he poured himself another drink, keeping his eyes on her for a moment._

" _We did indeed, though we never spoke. You lions never played nice with us snakes" Daphne replied, smirking as she did so._

" _I recall you snakes not playing nice with us either. I remember you were quite the hand in potions "he quipped back._

" _And you were rather formidable in DADA, though judging by your feats that class was never going to trouble you, you weren't too awful at Quidditch either" she commented._

" _I wasn't too bad was I, only beat your house every time I played" he said with a wink, though she appeared to be engaging with him, he did not wish to take up her time. "I thank you for your time, I would say if anyone troubles you, come and find me but, you look like you can handle yourself just fine" he said with a small smile, he didn't really want to go._

" _Bored of me already?" she asked as he made to turn away, as Harry turned, he thought he saw a flicker of disappointment in her eyes before it was gone again, replaced by indifference._

" _The opposite miss Greengrass, I would like to speak with you further, however you of all people know how much people like to gossip I fear the papers will be full of my mystery lady should I stay any longer" he winked, causing her a flash a small smile._

" _You only inflame the rumours if you pay them notice but go if you wish" she replied casually._

" _Would you like me to go?" he countered._

" _I find you pleasant, that and if Nott were to come back … It wouldn't be so terrible if you were here" she said before looking away and sipping her wine nonchalantly._

"Hang on she smiled at you?" Draco cut in. Harry grinned and blushed a little at the memory. "You'll have to be a wingman sometime. I wonder what Nott wanted with her?"

"Nothing good I imagine, it was two weeks later if you remember we cornered him for smuggling" Harry replied before downing the last of his drink. "Well I'm going to go mate, see Teddy before we go back to Hogwarts. Shall I meet you on the platform? Train is earlier than normal, nine in the morning" he said as he rose from his seat.

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning harry" Draco replied.

…

 _Right, I've posted this to see people's reactions, I won't post for a while because I'm going to store up the chapters and release them constantly, I think._

 _Let me know your thoughts._


	2. Chapter 2

**Only You**

 _Chapter Two – Return to Hogwarts_

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _This might be the last letter for a couple of weeks and Draco and I are due to leave for Paris tomorrow. I cannot divulge the details of the trip but I hope to write to you again soon._

 _I hope you are channelling your inner Professor Snape with your potions teaching, it was never my favourite subject, nor my best as you well know. Perhaps if I had someone like you with me during those lessons, I would've have done better than just getting over the line in my OWLS and NEWTS._

 _I very much enjoyed your last letter and always eagerly await the next._

 _Yours_

 _HP_

…

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope that you are safe in Paris and that you return to find this letter on your desk. I won't pretend to lie and say I am calm whenever you are out on mission, but I am aware of how great a wizard you are._

 _Your comment about Professor Snape did manage to bring a laugh out of me, but if you tell anyone this, I will hex you silly. I am sure you were as awful as you say, despite my comments at the ministry gathering were we met, you still passed your potions afterall. I fear that if we were paired together at school our house rivalry would've been an issue!_

 _I am glad you enjoyed my last letter, and I truthfully enjoy receiving your letters also. Every one of them._

 _I almost don't regret bumping into you at that party._

 _Please stay safe Harry,_

 _Yours_

 _DG_

6th of November 2002

The great hall was alive with the lively chatter of young wizards and witches as they dug into their evening meal. Hermione sat at the teachers table between Flitwick and Daphne Greengrass as she picked at her food quietly, Flitwick was speaking to the headmistress and Daphne was reading a small letter quietly, not that she spoke much to the blonde potions' professor anyway. Hermione had taken the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts two years prior, she would've been considered the youngest person to have taken up a teaching post at Hogwarts had Daphne not also been taken on as potions professor after Slughorn packed it in. Not that she was bitter about that bit of information, not in the slightest, at all.

A lot had changed since the defeat of Voldemort, her and Ron had tried to make a go of their relationship after, however their differences proved far to great. Ron was expecting her to become a house-wife and the mother of his children whilst he went into partnership with George to help run the business, something that Hermione shut down rapidly when she stated she wanted to pursue a career. When she was offered the DADA position, they had argument that rivalled all they had engaged in before, ending with her packing her things to moving into the castle. As upset as she was that her relationship with Ron had ended, it was the loss of Harry that broke her heart the most. Her best friend had kept himself away from the drama that unfolded between her and Ron unwilling to side with either, until one day she pulled herself from the spiral that was her relationship to find that he was gone, throwing himself into his role as an auror and far from both her and Ron. The heartbreak was only made worse by knowing that Harry had reached out to Ron and had mended that friendship yet had not really done the same for her.

"Students and teachers, I would like to make an announcement" came the voice of headmistress McGonagall which snapped Hermione from her depressing thoughts, from the corner of her eye she could see Daphne lower her letter to look up also, her expression blank as usual. The headmistress scanned the hall to ensure everyone was paying attention. "Hogwarts will be playing host to two aurors from now until Christmas, I trust that you will all be on your best behaviour to represent yourselves whilst we have visitors within our school" she continued and cast her gaze about the hall, settling on several students. Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise, she had requested some external input for her older students a few weeks before, but her former head of house had not confirmed that any plans had been made.

"Did you know about this?" Hermione whispered to Flitwick who shrugged his shoulders in surprise.

"Beats me" he replied

"It is with great pleasure that I welcome back to this school. Senior auror Harry Potter and auror Draco Malfoy" McGonagall called out, with the doors to the great hall opening at the announcement. Excited chatter broke out amongst the students, Hermione's heart tightened in her chest and to her right, Daphne jumped a little. As the great oak doors opened, she saw him for the first time in two years. Harry had changed quite dramatically to Hermione's eye, he was tall, lean and seemed completely assured of himself, the most notable difference was the lack of glasses present on his face. So shocked was she of his appearance that she did not even notice Draco stood beside him, both exchanging smiles at one another as they walked through the hall. As the cheers died down Harry and Draco stepped further into the hall before stopping short of the head table.

"It is a pleasure to see you again headmistress McGonagall" Harry started, his voice effectively silencing the hall as all eyes were upon him.

"As with you Lord Potter, Mr Malfoy" she replied and flashing a knowing smile to one of her former favourite pupils. "We have left some seats for you both at the head table, I will escort you to your chambers after dinner and welcome back to Hogwarts"

"We are grateful for that" Harry replied before he and Draco made for their seats at the head table.

"Both Lord Potter and Mr Malfoy are here to help teach you all in defence and give you an insight on what it means to be an auror and what is expected of you. You will treat them as you would any other professor, though I would remind you of the fate of those who have attempted to cross auror Potter" McGonagall added, earning a slight chuckle from some of the teachers as they remembered some of his antics as well as his victory. "Continue your meals, and ensure you are back in your dorms by curfew" she finished before sitting back down as the hall erupted into chatter and constant glances at the two Aurors that had arrived who sat at the edge of the head table.

"Well that was less traumatic than I imagined" Harry said with a sigh of relief as he removed his cloak to reveal his shirt and dark waistcoat and took his seat, wasting no time as he dug into his food.

"Agreed, though whilst you got stares of awe I barely got looked at. Not that I am complaining at all" Draco replied as he too tucked into his plate.

"The stares get old, really quick" Harry commented. Draco looked to his left and saw both Daphne and Hermione looking over in their direction, more so into the direction of his auror partner. Upon noticing they had been caught, both witches looked away so fast that he was surprised they didn't snap their own necks. _Subtle as a brick wall ladies_.

"Did you and Granger ever have a thing?" he whispered, causing the dark-haired wizard to look at him as if he had two heads.

"Never, but I've told you that before so why ask again?" Harry shot back.

"Oh no reason, just she had a look in her eye when she saw you come in. Though I imagine you are more interested on how a certain blonde looked when we came in" Draco said with a chuckle, earning a wide-eyed look from Harry.

"I wish I had never told you about those bloody letters"

"Too late now Potter" Draco chimed, before wincing as Harry kicked him under the table. Both men looked at each other before chuckling quietly so not to draw attention.

"Prick" Harry muttered in good nature.

"Always and forever" countered the blonde, causing Harry's small smirk to falter. Though Snape had treated him poorly for six years, the revelation that despite his resentment, he protected Harry until the end, something that he would never be able to repay. He noticed Draco look at him with a questioning glance causing Harry to relax his frown and smile again. He had told everyone of the potion master's true allegiance but not the finer details about his mother, so it remained a mystery to Draco of why Harry would falter at the mention of Snape.

The meal passed by with little incident, though the constant stares and whispers began to grate on Harry, even if he didn't show it, even Draco had started to become annoyed for his friend. The students finally began to exit the hall, both Aurors noting that none of the teaching staff made to leave despite the hour and that all their plates were clear. As the last of the students exited the hall the headmistress rose from her seat and with a wave of her wand the great oak doors close with a creaking echo, before she turned to the two newcomers, whom had both moved to their feet along with the others as silence enveloped the room.

"Lord Potter, Mr Malfoy" McGonagall started as she stepped in front of the men before her, studying them both and turning to Harry, her face brightening with a wonderous smile. "Harry it is wonderful to see you my dear boy!" she spoke with joy and further to Harry's surprise, embraced him firmly before holding him back out at arm's length to study him. "My, when I first realised you would be like James I worried endlessly, but it seems that was for naught!" she added with a slight tear in her eye.

"I'm not sure Headmistress, maybe it was right to worry a little perhaps, even the odd detention here and there" Harry replied with a knowing smile, feeling a warmth spread through him at the affection his former head of house had shown.

"Please Harry I am not your teacher any longer, you will dispense with the pleasantries of it all at once, do you hear me?" she quipped with a small smile, her subtle Scottish accent coming forward.

"Yes professor" he replied with a wink. She laughed slightly and moved to speak to Draco as the remaining teachers and staff moved in to speak with the Aurors. Harry exchanged light conversation on his comings and goings in the last four years with his former professors, with Flitwick expressing an interest in discussing some of the charms he used in his field. After the small and chirpy professor moved aside Harry found himself being engulfed in an almost brutal embrace, that threatened to top him over.

"Hello to you too Hermione" he laughed as he detangled himself from her arms and finally took a good look at her. There was no doubt that she had grown into a beautiful young woman, she was still a tad shorter than himself and her brown hair was a lot less bushy than he remembered. He noted her eyes were slightly shiny as though they held some unshed tears, causing guilt to flood his mind as he knew how little time he had managed to make for his best friend.

"Harry James Potter!" she started in a tone that he knew all too well, normally when she scolded him for slacking.

"That's Senior Auror Harry James Potter!" Draco called with humour from the group of teachers, causing Hermione to almost instinctively sneer in his direction before Harry placed a hand on her arm, bringing her back to the present.

"Sorry, I .. Its a lot to get used too now that you two are … friends?" she stuttered, the last word seemingly forcing its way out of her.

"Yes, what happened is in the past, I'm not telling you to like him, just tolerate him" Harry began, studying her features, doing his best to ignore the fact that a certain blonde witch was in his peripheral eyeline, talking to Draco. "For me at least?" he whispered and flashed the most innocent look he could muster.

"I know that look!" she muttered back. "It got us into plenty of trouble before! But fine, for you" she replied, and her face softened. Before Harry could continue however, he noted that Draco began moving towards them, with Daphne Greengrass following just behind. The dark-haired wizard turned to his partner and smiled slightly.

"Ears burning?" Harry said with a wide smirk which Draco matched.

"Potter, for years people have spoke about me, you think my ears burn after that? I think not mate" replied the blonde before side stepping. "Allow me to re-introduce you to Daphne Greengrass, I believe you may have met at the fundraiser last year?" Draco finished as he wiggled his brows at Harry, whom for a moment appear confused, he had half expected his friend to embarrass him to high heaven. He didn't ponder on his companion's reasoning for long as the beautiful form of Daphne stood before him, as beautiful as the day he first spoke to her.

 _Her long golden hair was brushed out smoothly and cascaded down her back, finishing just above her waist. Her eyes were a startling blue and her skin a vanilla sheen. He had never been stunned into silence by the appearance of someone before._

Like the fundraiser, her hair was worn down and free, her eyes were still the same beautiful blue that had caught his attention so completely the last time they had met, they seemed to be studying his own intently. She was dressed in her professor robes, she really was a marvel in potions to have become a teacher at Hogwarts at such a young age. It was a clearing of the throat from Draco that brought him hurtling back to earth, causing him to straighten himself, how should he act, they had not seen each other since that day, and though they exchanged letters frequently, he found himself at a loss. We wondered if she felt the same as he recalled his first letter that he found on his desk at midday on a Friday.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _Thank you for my rescue last week, I trust this letter finds you well._

 _Regards,_

 _DG_

She acted first.

"Senior auror Potter, it is wonderful to see you again" came her professional and polite tone, yet the brief flicker behind her eyes betrayed something else, whatever it was. Harry liked it.

…

S _orry for the delay._

 _I don't write over Christmas and I intend to write at my own pace when the feeling hits me! This chapter I felt would be the hardest, it will likely be the shortest I write as well. I aim for about 3-4k per chapter._

 _Please note – There is no Hermione/Draco I just cannot write that pairing, I can't capture it well. Sole focus is Daphne and Harry, they aren't together at the moment but this short story will capture the tension and end result!_

 _Let me know your thoughts!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Only You**

 _Chapter Three – Reunions_

 _The young coven were ruthless, caring not what curses they through at them. Killing curse, serving hex anything that they could utter was flung at them, it didn't help that they were speaking French as it made countering the spells harder, having to rely on the colour or shape of the spells. However, their youth put them at a disadvantage, many of the coven had succumb to friendly fire, even then as Harry dived behind a fallen pillar, he heard the cry of agony as a severing hex missed him by inches, hitting an unfortunate rebel witch who had try to circle behind them. Harry closed his eyes; the sight of the body was not pleasant._

 _A howl that echoed from further down the lair caused his eyes to snap open, however._

" _Potter! You were right!" said Malfoy as he joined Harry on the floor, he was looking a little worse for wear, his platinum blonde hair unkempt and auror robes dusty and torn in places._

" _Where is Philip?" Harry asked ignoring his friend's assessment, having lost sight of their French counter-part when the battle had started._

" _I saw him dive away when the spells started flying, I thought he was with you?" Draco replied, before they both ducked lower behind the pillar as more spells were flung at them._

" _Lets deal with them first" Harry grunted before he and Draco began their counter attack._

7th of November 2002

Harry sprung from his bed with a yell, his wand at the ready to face his would-be attacker. Nothing. His room was empty and silent, save his rapid breathing which steadily began to slow as he came to realise that it was a mere nightmare. _No, a memory Harry, not a nightmare_ he reminded himself. He placed his wand on his bedside table and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his legs and rubbing his sleep ridden eyes before checking his watch for the time. _5:17 am, well I'm not getting any sleep now_ he mused and stood from his bed and stretched himself out like a cat.

Draco wouldn't be awake yet, the blonde tended to sleep in and given their recent mission to Paris, Harry could not blame him for they had not the chance for much sleep during that investigation. He took himself into his ensuite bathroom and splashed his face at the sink, cursing as the freezing cold liquid splashed his face and he began muttering something about heating charms. Dabbing his face with the nearest towel he glanced at the shower, debating whether to have one now or after completing his normal morning exercise routine. Deciding to maintain his morning routine he exited both the bathroom and his bedroom, which led into a spacious living area of the guest apartment that he and Draco would share for the duration of their stay. In just his boxer shorts, he dropped to the floor and began his series of push ups and core exercises which he had begun since training as an auror. He could not argue with its results, four years ago he was a scrawny teenager thanks to years of food scraps from his aunt and uncle, now he was lean and slender with his arms, chest and abdomen rippling with well built muscle.

About half an hour later, the door to Draco's room creaked open, much to Harry's surprise due to the hour. The blonde auror stepped out into the living room, rubbing his eyes as he went. Harry finished his last set of push ups and stood up, enjoying the pulsing sensation in his chest and arms as he did so.

"Couldn't sleep?" Draco asked as he let out a long yawn.

"Bad dream, thought I'd get up instead" replied Harry, earning a half-hearted smile from the blonde. Neither Harry bothered to explain, nor Draco asked, they both knew the source of the nightmares. "Why are you up so early? Not like you to see this side of seven in the morning" Harry questioned as he retreated to his room for a moment to retrieve a pair of burgundy pyjamas bottoms, stepping back into the common room between the two bedrooms.

"I was thinking how weird it was to be back here you know?" Draco started before nodding to a topless Harry. "You forgot your shirt, there are no ladies here mate, put it away" he joked waving at his friends torso.

"Don't see the point in getting a top sweaty, I'm about to have a shower anyways before breakfast. I'd rather be down there early to avoid the initial rush of students" Harry replied with a shrug, he didn't fancy being stared at as he walked through the halls to the great hall, at least if they beat the students to breakfast there would be less gawking. He was used to it by now, and he did his utmost to be polite and charming even with those who pried to far to the point of disrespect.

"Right, well shall we get ready and go?" Draco asked with a stretch.

"Give me twenty minutes" Harry replied.

"You are not serous? Do you know how long it takes to look my best?" The blonde cried with mock flare.

"There is no amount of time in the vast infinite space that would get you there Draco" Harry chuckled and left a smirking Malfoy in his wake. Shutting his bedroom door gently behind him he made for the bathroom, but from the corner of his eye he caught sight of an envelope in his luggage. Pausing for a moment, he approached his trunk and pulled out the slightly wrinkled envelope, one of the many letters that he and Daphne had exchanged over the last year, with this one being one of his favourites. He carefully opened the letter and held it before him, reading it again for what must have been the hundredth time.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know that you are likely safe and well, and that sending another letter before you have replied to my first may seem like paranoia. But I can't help but feel this sense of dread that hangs over me, knowing that you are out there, dealing with unsavoury types. It seems you have a knack, and dare I say an enjoyment for danger._

 _I hope you don't think of me less for fretting about you, someone has too, don't they?_

 _Perhaps we can get a cup or two of tea or even a bit of lunch when I return home for Christmas? Provided you are not engaged already and are in one piece also._

 _Anyway, I have rambled enough, and it is damaging my well-built reputation as the ice queen. Thinking of you Harry, stay safe._

 _Yours_

 _DG_

Harry finished reading the letter and allowed his thumb to brush the neat flowing ink work. He had been surprised to see two letters awaiting his return to England but was no less excited all the same. His relationship with Daphne Greengrass was hard to explain, all throughout school he had said next to nothing to her and she was one of the few of her house that did not join in the taunting and rivalry. He thought she was beautiful, well more than that even but despite this, he found her true character, under the façade of the ice queen she drew up, was wonderfully charming and lovely. He had begun to form an attraction to the witch just through their letters alone, which told him it was more than her good looks that drew him to her, but when he saw her last night, his stomach had almost leapt out of his mouth, along with all his over major organs. Placing the letter neatly in his trunk he rose from the bed and entered the bathroom. He had a blonde to see once more.

Forty minutes later and both Harry and Draco were walking towards the great hall, with Harry grumbling about his partner taking far too long with his comb.

"Look, just because you used to rock up in bed hair throughout school does not mean I wish to" Draco defended as he checked his hair carefully with his hand. Harry rolled his eyes and kept walking, he tended to make more of an effort these days with his hair, with today's combed to the side and ruffled a little. He had picked his clothing carefully too, choosing black slim fitting trousers which highlighted his lower form well along with a crisp white fitted shirt and black waistcoat. He opted for pointed loafers rather than his boots, seeing as he was not expected to be under attack at the school, for once anyway.

"All I'm saying Draco is that you have the same style every day, can't you just charm it or something?" Harry claimed as they reached the bottom of the stairs near the great hall.

"It never looks right after a spell, plus you are always telling me to use less magic for everyday things, so this your fault really" Draco started as they rounded the corner into the great hall. A couple of the teaching staff had already arrived and were talking amongst themselves at the head table. Harry was quickly scanning for that flowing blonde hair he was so eager to see before Draco perked up again. "Did your shirt shrink by the way?" the blonde asked, a feint smirk gracing his lips.

"What?" Harry whispered as he looked down at himself, it was a fitted shirt yes but not too tight, not like his uncle Vernon used to wear to convince himself he was not obese.

"Well, it is rather flattering isn't it. Trying to impress anyone? A certain blonde perhaps?" Draco muttered quietly as they walked up towards the staff table. Harry was about to respond when a voice behind them caused both men to turn around suddenly to see Hermione staring at the pair, a book under her arm whilst the other rested on her hip.

"Who's trying to impress who?" she asked.

"Er" Draco began, not sure of his standing with the witch given their history and not wanting his good-natured banter land Harry in hot water.

"Merely work talk Hermione, nothing to concern yourself with" Harry offered with a smile, he knew it would not appease his former best friend but thankfully she did not press the issue.

"Alright then …. Harry will you have breakfast with me? I want to discuss some things with you … privately" Hermione asked, her eyes darting about the hall seemingly anywhere but his face. Thankfully there were only a handful of students dotted about at this hour, but it would not be long before it soon filled up, and he did not want to be standing in the middle of it once it did. Truth be told he knew a discussion needed to happen at some point, their meeting again the night before almost felt like they had never been apart, but Harry knew the past four years would not be something they could avoid.

"Uh, yeah sure" Harry nodded and turned to Draco, but before he could say anything Hermione spoke up again.

"I'm sure professor Flitwick would like to collar you Draco to talk charms, he has been rather excited since both of your arrival" she spoke before breezing by them both and headed to her normal spot at the table, Harry following her after a moment pause. Leaving Draco to look at a rather excited professor Flitwick with a pale expression gracing the blonde's face.

Harry sat down gently and then began filling his plate with fruits, oats and yoghurt, waiting for Hermione to make the first move, in truth he had never felt this uncomfortable in her presence before, something that saddened him greatly.

"How have you been? Its er, been a while" she started, almost timidly.

"I've been good just been working really, just got back from Paris for work, when we got the letter to come here and assist you with DADA and career advice. What about you? How finding teaching?" he replied.

"Paris? I didn't know you were working outside of Britain? It's been so so, I love teaching and it has kept me busy" his old friend replied. She briefly greeted professor Sprout as she walked by, Harry not failing to notice the twinkle in her eyes as she looked back at him.

"So, I am surprised you took to teaching defence, I know it wasn't your favourite subject?" Harry asked, choosing to skip over the part about her not knowing he was in Paris, thought that was unlikely to get by her.

"Well, you're right, it wasn't my best or my favourite even" she began. "But after all we went through and how we fought, the headmistress thought I'd be the perfect candidate, after you of course but you were whisked up by the Aurors straight away" she replied. He couldn't say he was surprised, their experience's alone in the last year of the war made them more qualified than most to teach defence.

"Well Hermione, cheers, to your teaching career" he spoke and raised a glass of orange juice, she copied the motion and they clinked their drinks together, smiling to one another. He could remember the old feeling of her companionship, he could not help by stare a little as he remembered everything, they had been through as friends and Hermione, bless her heart looked over her shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"What is it Harry?" she asked in confusion.

"Nothing, just looking at you, remembering everything we went through" he replied, and for a moment, it was like nothing had happened between them, like the last four years hadn't happened. They exchanged conversation about the last four years, Harry being somewhat relieved that her and Ron had made peace with one another. She worked hard and when she didn't work, she cooped herself up in her room and ended up working late anyway, still the same old Hermione he knew from school.

"So Harry, how was Paris? Meet anyone over there?" she asked expectantly. Years ago, he would've likely told her about the letters that he and Daphne had exchanged over the year, but instead he decided to avoid that subject all together. At least until he worked it out for himself, he had yet to see the beautiful blonde witch, and his eyes kept looking up every time he heard another group of people enter the hall.

"Er no not really, I don't really meet anyone save those I work with, and you don't want to get into it with them. When I'm home I'm either at the apartment or the gym, I find blending into the muggle world allows me some peace and quiet" he replied.

"The gym? You, Harry Potter, go to the gym?" she suddenly asked changing the subject, shock lacing her voice.

"Is that so unbelievable? What happens if I am disarmed or heaven forbid must run after someone, can't be unfit can I?" he chuckled back. Truth be told a wizard had little need of exercise, what with their magic and all. However, with his time playing Quidditch he found he quite enjoyed the exercise, not to mention the effects on his body, no longer a lanky teen was he now.

"No not unbelievable I guess, you've … filled out a bit more" she said with a slight grin, even a little blush, causing him to laugh.

"Glad its noticeable, but we are expected to keep fit in our line of work" he added.

"You make it sound so dangerous Harry, your work, haven't you had enough of that in your life?" she said, leaning on her hand as her elbow rested on the table, her eyes betrayed concern and worry for her former best-friend.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't, but then you know full well it is, but nothing will be as bad as what we faced against him, nothing. It seems I throw myself at danger however, Draco has covered me more times than I'd like to admit" he laughed a little, stopping when he noticed the hurt expression on her face. "Hermione?" he questioned.

"I just wish for you to be happy Harry, yet you still put yourself in harm's way. And, well it hurt that you were doing all of this and keeping me away, after all we went through" she replied in a sombre tone. Feeling guilt flare up within him, he reached out and placed a hand gentle on her forearm, causing her to look at him, her eyes somewhat glassy.

"I know, and I am truly sorry for how I have acted. It wasn't fair after all you have done for me. Let's go for a walk later, have a proper catch up shall we? I have missed you greatly" Harry said with a smile which she returned.

"I'd like that" she replied.

Well he had saved that conversation before it took a spiral rather quickly, he thought to himself, but before he could add anything further, out of the corner of his eye he could see a flash of blonde coming up the middle of the great hall, something that Hermione had noticed too.

Daphne Greengrass.

…

Hopefully this chapter cleared up some of the concerns about Harry and Hermione's friendship and her position as DADA teacher. I am keen to hear your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Only You**_

 _Chapter Four – First Session_

 _7_ _th_ _November 2002_

Harry and Draco leaned quietly against the desk of Professor Granger's classroom as they waited for their first group of students to arrive, as today was the first talk they would be giving to explain the career of an auror. Harry smiled knowingly down at his friends' desk, an ordered chaos of scrolls, books and picture frames littered the oak surface. He saw one moving picture of himself, Hermione and Ron taken from behind as they sat by the lake on a warm summer's day, Hermione with her books and Ron and Harry throwing a ball to each other. He remembered that the picture had been taken by Colin Creevey that day, reminding Harry of the pure joy he had when he was with his friends. At the memory of the younger Gryffindor boy he felt his throat tighten and eyes sting. He turned from the photo and held his eyes tightly closed, blocking out the image of his lifeless body and the screams of the battle.

"Harry?" came Draco's voice and a gentle weight on his shoulder. The blonde looked at him with concern etched onto his sharp features.

"Its nothing, don't worry, honestly" Harry smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. Draco nodded, now was not the time to push him for an answer, he would mention it later. A second later, the classroom door opened the room was filled with chatter and shoes upon the wooden floor as the students entered the classroom.

As per the headmistress's request, only those in their fifth, sixth and seventh years were permitted to attend, considering the fifth years would be taking their OWLS and the sixth and seventh preparing for their NEWTS, they would be the students that would need to know the requirements to become an auror. Harry sat anxiously as they waited for the students to take their seats, he was wary of what questions the they might ask, as they would've been first, second and third years when he had defeated Tom four years prior. McGonagall had promised both Harry and Draco that the students were sternly told not to bring up the war, this talk was a privilege and anyone who stepped out of line would be removed. Harry noted that the last few students entered the classroom follow by Hermione herself and, much to Harry's sudden alarm, Daphne, followed by McGonagall who looked at him proudly. He could hear Draco snickering quietly at the entrance of the blonde witch, taking Harry back to what happened at breakfast that morning.

 _Daphne Greengrass had yet to look up from the parchment she was reading, and Harry felt his stomach knot and twist as she came up the centre of the great hall. He could not believe he had not noticed her in his school years, despite her being a Slytherin, then again, given their respective houses perhaps it was for the better at the time. The dynamic of their relationship was an odd one, they had only spoken in person the once nearly a year ago, since then they had exchanged nearly forty-eight letter between thems, he felt like he knew her very well, yet at the same time barely at all. He was pulled from his thoughts when the lovely blonde witch lowered her paper as she went to take the steps up to the head table, her blue eyes looking up and catching his green as she did so. There was a moment pause, she held his gaze for a moment, several emotions raging behind those beautiful eyes._

" _Lady Greengrass, it is wonderful to see you again" Harry managed to form his words as he rose from his seat. However, in his rather hastily effort to get up from his chair his knee collided with the table with a loud bang, tipping his juice over and splashing his trousers causing Harry to curse under his breath. He could hear McGonagall try her very best to stifle the laughter on her lips at the scene unfolding. Composing himself like nothing had happened, Harry returned his gaze to Daphne, who in turn looked somewhat indifferent._

" _Lord Potter, likewise, it is good to see you again, I hope to speak to you at some point during your visit" she replied evenly before taking herself further down the head table to a spare seat. Harry promptly sat back down and swiftly dried himself with his wand, glaring quickly at Hermione who was sniggering quietly beside him. He did not fail to hear Draco howling with laughter further down the other end of the table, along with a perplexed looking Flitwick who could not recall telling a joke._

Perhaps what bothered Harry the most about that morning was how indifferent Daphne had been, had he been looking too much into their letters? He thought back to her last letter which at least implied she was fond of him, at least as a friend if nothing else. He fiddled within his pocket and felt the envelope which held his latest reply, he was meant to send it on his return to London, however when he was told that they were coming here he thought he would surprise her. Maybe that was the issue? Maybe she just wanted to be pen pals? Of course! Harry scolded himself for thinking that the beautiful and charming Daphne Greengrass would look twice at him. Drawing his mind back to the present task he looked out across the classroom, many of the faces looked back with eagerness. It was the headmistress that spoke first as she came to the front of the class, leaving Daphne and Hermione at the back.

"As you have been told already, we are fortunate that the ministry as spared these two gentlemen to discuss their careers as Aurors. You will treat them respectfully and utilise their time wisely" spoke the Scottish woman with a stern expression. "Any questions that are off topic, namely the war, will result in your being asked to leave. Am I clear?" McGonagall questioned the room.

"Yes headmistress" came the reply, causing the woman to smile and turn to Harry and Draco.

"Very good, the floor is yours gentleman" she added before slipping to the back of the classroom and taking a seat between Hermione and Daphne, whispering something Harry could not hear. Clearing his throat, he stepped up.

"Why don't we start with some questions?" he offered, and instantly nearly all hands went up. Catching the eye of a rather keen Ravenclaw girl who reminded him of Hermione, he called her out.

"Thank you, sir, I've heard that the auror programme has changed since the war. In what aspects I wonder?" she asked politely.

"You are correct, after the battle here at Hogwarts the number of surviving aurors were too few. Any survivors who fought in the battle above a certain age were permitted to enter the programme on that merit" Harry begin and slowly paced in front of the desk, Draco smiled slightly and let him take the lead. "Now since it has been four years since then, the new programme began at the start of this year. The major difference is the implementation of the physical tests" Harry continued. He went on to explain that whilst shielding charms were effective, they could only take so much and having the ability to dodge and maintain your physical stamina in the fight was paramount.

"Is the training really as bad as people make out sir?" asked one Hufflepuff boy.

"Its fairly brutal I won't lie to you, I believe Draco and I spent a good amount of time vomiting in the first few weeks and the drain n your magical core is something that takes time getting used to" Harry replied, causing many of the students grimace at the thought. "Britain boasts some of the best aurors in the world, therefore the training demands a lot from you" Harry said seriously. They took many questions, from NEWT requirements to daily activities, when the first session was nearly over the Ravenclaw girl raised up her hand once again.

"Ok last question before you all go" Harry said with a smile.

"What is the most dangerous situation you have faced in your career?" she asked. Harry stood still for a moment to think on her question, he didn't want to scare people without cause, but then he wouldn't lie about the dangers of the career. His recent mission, still plaguing his mind.

" _Harry wait!" Draco called as he struggled to keep pace._

" _Philip!" Harry yelled, ignoring Draco's call as they ran down the darkened underground coven._

" _Wait! We don't know what's down there!" called the blonde. It mattered not, the dark-haired wizard kept running, even as the monstrous howl and scraping of claws could be heard._

"Sir? Are you ok?" Harry heard the young student ask, causing him to snap out of his thoughts, seeing the room all focused on him once more.

"Er, I, erm" Harry fumbled, the memory of that night still raw, even his wound at the side of his chest still burned as a reminder. He noted Draco step up beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder before smiling to the classroom.

"Well, despite my words to the contrary when we were at school about mr Potters abilities" Draco started and glanced up at Daphne and Hermione, the blonde witch casting look of indifference were as Hermione almost scowled. "But auror Potter here once attempted to tackle a werewolf who was about to have me for dinner, Harry had dropped his wand in the battle yet still went at it. Saved my life" Draco spoke and turned to face Harry with a wide smile. The room erupted into excited chatter at the tale. Harry smiled nervously and dared a look at the back of the classroom. Hermione looked like someone had slapped Crookshanks, McGonagall was looking upwards and shaking her head and Daphne, well she looked, a little less indifferent?

"What mister Malfoy is leaving out is that I was then shaken around the room like a ragdoll, whilst I clung on for dear life. Thankfully the distraction allowed Draco to cast a body bind curse" Harry added, trying to calm the room. The loud bell chim outside however, signalled the end of the session.

"Ok students, on to your next classes please!" the headmistress called out. The flurry of chairs being pushed out and shoes upon stone floors filled the room once again. Harry looked up to see Daphne rise from her seat and waited for the students to file out of the classroom, not even looking at him. He had no idea what made him do it, but he started to walk towards her, Hermione made to stop him however as he made to step around her with a smile.

"Harry was that story true?" she whispered grabbing his arm.

"I'll fill you in after lunch?" he quickly replied and bounded after Daphne who had just slipped out of the room.

"You aren't getting off that easy Harry!" Hermione called after him with a smile.

"Wonderful talk Harry" McGonagall commented as he dashed out of the door.

"Thank you, professor!" he called back, leaving a grinning McGonagall behind, shaking her head and muttering that he it was beyond doubt he was his father's son.

Harry weaved between the students as he followed the blonde potions professor through the corridor, a task made difficult when students stopped to stare at him as he did so, almost causing him to send a number flying.

"Professor Greengrass!" he called out, causing the blonde in question to pause suddenly and slowly turned to face him with a questioning look as Harry caught up to her, stopping just before her.

"Mister Potter, or do you prefer Lord or even Auror?" she replied casually, ignoring the looks from students as they walked by. Again, her indifference caused Harry to falter, she had been so different in her letters.

"Er, Harry is fine" he replied before shoving his hand into his pockets. "I meant to send this on my return from Paris, but when they told me I was too come here I thought I'd just see you in person" he said quietly, and for a moment he thought he saw her eyes soften.

"Its fine, I know you're a busy man, I" Daphne began.

"No it was rude of me, I should have at least sent a letter ahead to tell you I was coming, not that you'd care that I was coming, I mean. Not that I think you need to know …. You know what just take the letter" he chuckled as he handed it to her, running his hands through his hair. She gently took the envelope from his hand, staring at it for a moment before putting in within her robes.

"Thank you, I have to get to my class now. I have a bunch of second years to get into shape" she spoke, her voice soft and a smile gracing her lovely lips. "I will see you at lunch?"

"I believe you will" he smiled, and she made to turn away before pausing, and turned to face him once more, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Did you really try to take on a werewolf hand to hand?" she quizzed.

"Yes … Not my smartest move, though when he turned back after we managed to subdue him, he was awfully apologetic" Harry explained, feeling even more of an idiot each time Draco told the tale. Much to his relief, Daphne chuckled, a sound he found he quite liked and vowed he would hear more of. "Turns out a colleague of his wanted his job, so swapped out his wolfs bane potion. He didn't think about how people could've gotten hurt, safe to say he is spending some time in prison for endangering the lives of others" Harry explained.

"Only you Mr Potter" she replied gently and her now warm gaze sort his own, causing his heart to skip for a moment as their eyes met. She forced them away and he could've sworn he saw a pink tint grace her cheeks. "Will you be at lunch later?" she asked, her tone might have been a little hopeful, she had become notably softer since he handed her his letter.

"I shall be indeed" he replied.

"Until then, and don't think we won't be discussing this reckless behaviour I believe I discouraged you from such in our letters. Thank you giving me this one" she replied touching her pocket before turning around, walking away. It took everything for Harry not to stare after her, especially when he found her slender form oh so alluring. At least she smiled he thought; maybe she wasn't indifferent to his presence here after all.

…

Draco had remained behind shaking his head as Harry all but sprinted after his former housemate at the end of the lecture, the dark haired wizard couldn't have been less obvious if he tried. He had been surprised when Harry had informed him that he had been exchanging letters with Daphne, as all throughout school she had kept her distance from most of their house, not that he blamed her in hindsight. Theodore Nott had made it his mission to bed her and make her his bride, with Nott's father having put a lot of pressure on Lord Greengrass during their first to fourth years, it only got worse when the dark lord returned. The eldest Greengrass daughter however was no push over, he lost count how many times Theo got hexed and cursed when he didn't take no for an answer, the dark lord had no interest in Nott Seniors requests. Thankfully.

He remembered she never dated throughout school, not so much as a fumble in the broom closet, dispite how many people tried to win her affections. He chuckled at the memory of Goyle earning a knee to the groin when he tried to get handsy after the Yule ball, but then frowned deeply, it was only in the last year or so he had truly seen how sexiest the wizarding world was, witches had to be very wary, especially purebloods. He often wondered what Harry must have done to even get Daphne to give him the time of day. He wasn't given the luxury of time to figure that out as he heard someone clear their throat, causing him to turn.

"Ah Professor Granger! Thank you for allowing us the use of your classroom.." Draco began, but was swiftly cut off.

"You can drop the pretence Malfoy, its just us left and my next class isn't due for five minutes" Hermione spoke, rather sharply as her brown eyes flashed dangerously. He wasn't surprised at her tone, he had been abhorrent to her and others during school and he imagined the only reason her wand wasn't drawn was because he was an auror. "I'd say you had Harry under an imperious curse, considering he threw off even Voldemort's attempts I imagine yours would seem like nothing" Draco flinched at the dark lords name, yes he was dead, yet what he witnessed at his family home during its occupation was harrowing still.

"Harry and I are friends" he started but again was cut off when Hermione burst into laughter at the notion.

"I very much doubt that given everything you did to him, and I'm shocked they even let you become an auror after everything else" she bit back once more, causing more than a little frustration on Draco's part.

"And how would you know who Harry calls a friend?" he replied simply, causing Hermione to flinch as though she had been stung. He was well aware of the rift that had been caused by the fallout of her ended relationship with Wesley and how Harry had distanced himself from both respectively at first. "Listen Granger, I was a prick, no worse I was a complete shite at school and I have no excuse to have behaved that way" he started softly; his words seemingly had no effect on the witch before him so pressed on further. "I became an auror to make up for everything I did, how I treated people at school, how I treated half-bloods and muggleborns, I can't take back what I did but in this career I can help ensure it doesn't happen again, and if it helps I am not popular amongst the aurors either" he finished and made to move around her to leave and just before he reached the classroom door, he heard her call out.

"You expect me t o feel sorry for you? What about your actions in the war? You think people would just forget because you joined the aurors?" he stopped at the door, before taking a calming breath and turned around to face her.

"You think for a moment I am proud of anything I did? He had my family Granger, he killed anyone who did not obey his command!" he replied, his voice a little strained. "I was told that if did not carry out duties then my father would've been killed and my mother …. Death would've been a blessing, she would've been past around the death eaters, the werewolves to be used for their sick pleasure. What you suffered at the hands of Bellatrix was awful, but it was nothing compared to what would've happened to her!" he added, struggling to keep his voice even. He saw that Hermione seemed to be in heavy thought at his words. "My father deserved death for what he has done, my mother however, she did not and I could not refuse my tasks knowing that horror that would await her. I would think that given what you did to spare your family, would understand my actions, as Harry has" he finished and exited the room, closing the door quietly and leaving a very pensive Hermione Granger.

…

 _No there will be no Draco/Hermione. Draco will not be excusing his school behaviour as he was a horrid individual back then, however this actions from year 6 onwards you can somewhat forgive. To have refused would've been a death sentence, not only his but his family. Draco did seem very reluctant to kill and even did not give Harry up. This story will highlight his efforts to atone._

 _Ah regarding the point that the wizarding world was sexist, I dislike the PC crowd as much as the next guy. Having said that any society that uses marriage contracts is sexist, lets face it the daughter is used as a bargaining chip to further the families status. As for Harry/Daphne it is difficult to write their interactions I'll admit, they have been exchanging letters for nearly a year but have only really engaged with each other twice so I will be using memories of said letters to explain their development and be using the flashback memory Harry keeps having to further the plot and bring them closer._

 _Your thoughts are most welcome, the favs and follows are great, but feedback would be great so I can see were I am going here._


	5. Chapter 5

**Only You**

Chapter Five – Lakeside Walk

10th November 2002

Daphne Greengrass sat at her desk within her living quarters at Hogwarts staring at the envelope that Harry had given her on Thursday, the morning sun cascaded through her window and gave off a warm glow around the pristine kept living space. Daphne had woken early despite it being a Sunday, she wore her golden hair down which reached the middle of her back with a stray strand falling over her shoulder. She had decided that she was going to pull herself together and read his letter, wanting to have read it the moment Harry had given it too her but strangely, was almost fearful of what was written within.

Four years ago at the age of seventeen she would have chastised herself for the way she was acting, like a lovesick puppy. She had been worried sick for the time Harry was in France, she had that last letter from him open beside the unopened letter she had been given. Truth be told, when McGonagall announced Harry and Draco, her heart had stopped for a moment before a torrent of emotions flooded her. Relief, excitement, anxiety and anger. Relief that he was in one piece and still breathing, excitement because she had wanted to see him for months now but had never had found the right moment to ask, and with each day that went by without a letter she began to threat more. Anxiety over a man was something new, she didn't date in school instead, finding that drawing up a wall kept most of her admirers back, but with Harry, ever since that ball she felt that barrier drop. At first she just kept thinking about their conversations that night, he had given her his full attention, despite the number of rather unsubtle witches throwing themselves at him. With a sigh she looked down at the last letter he had sent.

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _This might be the last letter for a couple of weeks and Draco and I are due to leave for Paris_ _tomorrow. I cannot divulge the details of the trip but I hope to write to you again soon._

 _I hope you are channelling your inner Professor Snape with your potions teaching, it was never my favourite subject, nor my best as you well know. Perhaps if I had someone like you with me during those lessons, I would've have done better than just getting over the line in my OWLS and NEWTS._

 _I very much enjoyed your last letter and always eagerly await the next._

 _Yours_

 _HP_

"Oh, sod it" she spoke to herself and reached for the envelope, and with shaky hands opened it.

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well,_

 _Draco and I returned from Paris_ _this evening and this is the first thing I have done. I can't tell you much, but I needed to speak to someone, no not someone. You. We lost someone, his name was Philip, we only knew him for the time we were in_ _Paris_ _but he was a good man, two children and a wife. Such a waste, even with people like Voldermort gone the world still keeps taking from us._

 _I enjoy my work as an auror, I truly do but sometimes it is a bitter reminder that even though he is gone, evil still festers. I'm sorry Daphne, I have looked forward to writing to you since I left, everyday in fact so I don't wish for this letter to be filled with my darker thoughts. I don't wish for you to worry when I am out and about, though I am truly touched by your concern._

 _I had been thinking of asking if you perhaps wished to get together sometime. We have exchanged many letters yet only have met the once (I am choosing to not count our time at Hogwarts), what would you say to getting lunch sometime? Or a drink? You can tell me all about your teaching and I can fill you in on all my adventures, I can even give you some dirt on Draco whom I hear is engaged to marry your sister? He informed me on their relationship about half way through our mission, a tad to much whiskey I feel._

 _Anyway, I have rambled on enough. I look forward to seeing your next letter and hopefully a reply to seeing one another again soon?_

 _Yours,_

 _HP_

She let go of the breath she never knew she was holding, her hand resting on her chest whilst the other held the parchment gently. She could almost feel his grief when he mentioned the death of the man named Philip , feeling her own eyes slightly well up at the knowledge of his wife and children waiting for someone who was never coming home. The second part of the letter caused her heart to beat a little faster when he mentioned going out together for lunch or a drink, she even snorted a little at the idea of gaining some dirt on her soon to be brother-in-law. With a smile she went to grab a quill to write a reply when she stopped herself. He was here in the castle, just go and talk to him? Spoke her mind. She paused, her stomach twisting uncomfortably. First things first Daphne, go and get ready! Screamed her mind.

Thirty minutes later she was combing out her hair for good measure before appraising herself in the mirror critically. She was wearing a collared white with pale light blue pinstripe blouse under a soft light blue v-neck jumper, paired with slim fitted light grey jeans and tan coloured heeled ankle boots. Despite many lusting after her in school and even now when she attended her family parties, Daphne still felt a little insecure at times, her mother assured her that all women felt that way, no matter how beautiful they truly are. Her mind turned to Harry as she made for the door, would he approve? Shaking that thought from her head, she left her living space and set out to search for the famous dark haired wizard. She knew that he and Ginny were no longer an item and he never made reference to a woman in any of his letters. Since when did she start taking notice of that? She thought to herself, she knew she felt some fancy towards Harry, he was handsome, kind and rather charming after all, but it was just a fancy, it was normal to think about a man whilst marking work? Whilst enjoying a nice book, whilst having a shower. She mentally scolded herself for that last thought.

Shaking her head she made her way through the hallowed halls she had no idea where to start looking. She did think his quarters at first, and it was her first port of call, but no one had been in, she had been rather thankful for that, the last thing she needed was Draco taunting her about seeking Harry out. She still couldn't get her head around the fact that those two were friends, given all the history between them. She had seen from the side-lines how bad it often got, though it was surprise how many within her own house found it hysterical when the blonde would limp back into the common room after an encounter. She considered the quidditch pitch given Harry's joy of flying, he had often mentioned in his letters that he loved to fly, it had shown during their school years, when Harry often lead his house to victory over the years, she only recalled seeing the lions losing once with him as seeker in third year against Hufflepuff. That was not exactly a normal match either. The long walk down to the quidditch field ended up being a waste of time, she arrived to see the Ravenclaw team doing their practice session and promptly spun on her heel back to the castle.

Reaching the entrance hall she paused for a moment, trying to think where he could possibly be. She was drawn from her thoughts when she saw Professor Sprout exiting the great all, the Herbology professor whistling cheerfully as she did so.

"Pomona!" Daphne called, perhaps the cheerful head of Hufflepuff would have seen the raven-haired wizard she sought.

"Daphne Dear! My don't you look lovely today! Are you going out for the day?" Professor Sprout asked with a beaming smile that was often gracing her chubby face. Daphne smiled at the complement, she always did enjoy speaking with Pomona, her warm motherly manner never failed to brighten her day.

"No, well no where special anyway" she replied calmly with a small smile. "I was wondering if you had seen Mr Potter about today?"

"Ah! Well you aren't the first to ask that this morning" the professor chuckled. "I believe he is with Minerva this morning, they were due to have a walk down by the lake. They have been gone for an hour or two so they might be done by now, but no harm in seeing for yourself!" Sprout said cheerily and followed with a wink. Daphne blushed, before quickly schooling her expression, why the hell did she blush?

"Thank you Pamona, enjoy the rest of your weekend!" Daphne replied before turning around to set off towards the lake.

"Oh Daphne!" Pamona called, causing the blonde witch to turn back around, the small chubby professor smiling still. "Is Mr Potter the young man you have been exchanging letters with over the last year?" she asked. It took all her lessons and teachings from her mother about conducting ones self in public for Daphne's jaw to remain still. How did she know about the letters, and why did she think it was Harry?

"I have no idea what you mean" she replied before walk away, trying to fight the blush rising in her cheeks. She heard her former professor mutter something with a chuckle before she left the castle once again. Walking quickly to the black lake she started to feel her stomach twist uncomfortably and her chest flutter, gods what was wrong with her!

It didn't take her long to reach the lake shoreline, her heeled boots crunching loudly on the pebbles of the shore; whilst her blue eyes followed the waters edge out towards where the loch went to sea, hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry and the headmistress. She let out a sigh of disappointment and went to turnaround and head back to the school, but before she could, her ears picked up the faint sounds of voices, one held a soft Scottish lilt to it.

"You will think on my offer wont you Harry?" Daphne spun around to see the headmistress and a certain dark-haired wizard walking slowly just within the trees that hugged the southern edge of the lake. They had yet to see her as she stood their silently, thinking of what her first words should be, she was nervous, she felt like a teenager again. It was moments like this she cursed her lack of dating or experience, when she had first struck up conversation with Harry at that ball a year ago, it had been easy, now it was as if all her pureblood upbringing had abandoned her. _Get a grip Greengrass!_ She scolded herself.

"I will professor" she heard Harry reply, they were much closer now.

"Harry, I told you to dispense with the titles. I will start referring to you by your title if you continue!" McGonagall scolded in a light tone, though her lips were upturned in a smile.

"Sorry, its habit Minerva" replied the wizard, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with a slight grin. Daphne watched as the headmistress chuckled and patted his arm affectionately, before the elderly witch's eye caught Daphne standing by the water. Daphne offered a small smile and formulated a quick excuse for her being at the lake, as McGonagall had leaned closer to Harry to whisper in his ear. She couldn't hear what was being said, but whatever it was caused Harry to look over in Daphne's direction and the moment his eyes locked onto her, she felt the twisting within her chest tighten further.

Daphne steadied her nerves and allowed a polite smile to form across her lips as the headmistress and Harry made their way over towards her, Minerva had a gentle smile as she nattered away to Harry as they walked. Dumbledore may have favoured Harry a fair bit during their school years, as everyone in her house had suspected, however Minerva had always been protective of Harry, even when she would take house points from Harry she wore a faint smirk on her face. Daphne was pulled from her thoughts when the pair grew close.

"Ah Daphne, I did not look to see you here this morning. Enjoying the crisp morning air?" Minerva asked as both her and Harry stopped in front of her, Daphne smiling at both, her eyes flicking to Harry briefly before returning to the headmistress.

"I was actually looking for Harry headmistress, we haven't had a chance to speak properly since he arrived" Daphne replied.

"Oh, I didn't know you were both knew each other well, save that you were in the same year?" Minerva said in surprise and looked to Harry, who just smirked in response.

"We met at the Ministry Ball last year, we have exchanged the odd letter now and then" Harry explained, Daphne having to resist the urge to snort at the _odd letter now and then_ comment, not that she had been counting of course, but she had a draw full of his letters back in her room.

"Well I am glad, though it is a shame it took you until then to speak. The house feuds grew out of control a few years back whilst you were at school, I refuse to allow that to happen again" Minerva said proudly before looking to Harry. "I shall leave you both then, good day to you" she finished before heading back up to the school as they said goodbye also.

There was a moment's pause when Harry and Daphne stood alone at the lakeside, only the lapping water against the pebbles could be heard. For a moment, Daphne dreaded that it would become awkward between them if this went poorly, and she had come to rely on his letters that floated to her desk on a weekly basis, the gap between his French mission had highlighted that fact.

He was looking rather good this morning, his signature messy long hair gone for a more stylish mid length cut that was ruffled purposely, wearing a pair of black ankle boots, slim black jeans and a rather snug fitting deep red cotton jumper. She didn't have to use much imagination to know he was built well underneath the clothing.

"Its good to finally see you again Daphne" Harry started with a gentle smile, causing her to warm up inside at how genuine his words sounded. She suppressed a nervous giggle, before replying.

"Thank you, Harry, it is good to see you as well, should we walk?" Daphne asked as she looked out towards where the loc would flow out to see a few miles away.

"I'd like that, though don't you have papers to mark, _professor_ " he replied with a smirk as he walked forward.

"Mr Potter, don't just think that because you are an auror you are above detention!" she called after him as she walked quickly to catch up.

"Detention isn't so bad I guess, will I be serving it with you?" Harry countered with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky smile, causing Daphne to go slightly pink. Was he flirting with her? So suddenly? _Perhaps you should find out?_ She thought to herself.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" she queried, with a little grin, causing something to light up behind his eyes.

"Very much _professor_ " he chuckled in response.

"I could arrange that, though I think our beloved old caretaker would much prefer to get his hands on you" Daphne said with a wicked grin, causing Harry to pause with a mock expression of horror.

"You wouldn't!" he cried dramatically, throwing his hands over his mouth, earning him a laugh from Daphne.

"Better behave yourself then Potter" she quipped.

"I will try my best" he chuckled before they walked in a comfortable silence for a moment; the only sounds were the crunching of pebbles beneath their shoes and the early bird song. Daphne would see Harry glance at her from the corner of her eye, and whilst he was looking away she would too try to steal a glance at him. "You look very nice this morning Daphne, muggle fashion suits you well" he commented as they walked, earning a deep blush from Daphne who mumbled her thanks, of course she had wanted him to appreciate her look, _did you now?_ Her mind kicked in.

"Er, thank you. My family were not like most purebloods, yes, we knew how to play the political game, but we never believed the whole purity line that most spouted. Muggleborns and half-bloods are just as powerful, if not more so these days. So my mother and father insisted we embrace some of the muggle world" Daphne explained, he knew this of course, she had told him of this in her letters in the past. "That and muggles seem to have much more style than we do! Or at least more options" she added.

"I remember you saying from your letters, I have dealt very little with your father, I know some of the Potter's business interests run in the same circles however" Harry started, he had never had direct contact with Cyrus Greengrass but had heard much o f him, via Draco and his business associates. "You are right; I'd also argue that muggles are far more forward thinking than the wizarding world, well at least Britian. France for example is years ahead of us" Harry added with a soft smile, though it did not reach his eyes, he feared that the events in Paris had meant he would never look at the city in the same way again.

"I am sorry to hear about what happened there Harry, I know you cannot tell me what happened in detail" she began, reaching out without thought and resting her hand on his arm, feeling a little thrill about how firm it felt even under his jumper. "But you can talk to me if it will help, I won't pry however" she added and pulled her hand back, not missing how Harry's eyes followed and seemed disappointed by the break of contact.

"Perhaps another time, I don't want to ruin a lovely morning with such dark thoughts. Not when in such good company anyway" he said with a cheery tone before plunking a pebble from the ground and casually tossing it into the lake, his smile small and gentle. Daphne allowed a small smile to escape her lips as his final words were spoken, her stomach fluttered like it did when one of his letters would arrive. She couldn't quite put her finger on when it had started, perhaps after a month or two of their exchanges, when he still hadn't made a move on her like other men had done in the past, he always asked her questions and seemed interested in everything she had to say.

They walked in a comfortable silence, the pair enjoying each others company, though Daphne noted how something seemed to be troubling Harry, his tone was cheery when he spoke, but his hands were fidgeting with the hem of his jean pockets. _Perhaps he is bored?_ She thought to herself, he would be far to polite to admit that much to her even if he was. Then another thought crossed her mind, was she boring? She never cared before, in fact she did her very best to appear so before men, why was she being so paranoid about it now? _Because you clearly have a thing for the man?_ Her mind chanted to her. Yes he was attractive, very much so, with messy dark hair and burning green eyes, it would explain the giddiness she felt when the letters came.

"Daphne?" Came Harry's voice, breaking her from her thoughts with a jolt. She turned to him and saw he was grinning at her, she fought down the blush at him catching her daydreaming. About him no less.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" she replied.

"Who is the lucky man?" He chuckled, although there was a strange look in his eye as he said it. Nerves even? Maybe even a slight be of jealousy? Surely not.

"Must every daydreaming woman be thinking of a man? What if I was, would be you be jealous Mr Potter?" She countered with a little smirk. Testing the waters, she thought as she spoke her taunting sentence. Harry pulled an odd expression mixed between a smile and a grimace. _Wait, he is jealous?_ She thought with alarm, she didn't want him thinking she was thinking of someone else, not when she was thinking about him. "I was actually thinking if you were bored, your hands haven't stopped fidgeting for the last ten minutes" she added softly, feeling another flutter in her stomach when he looked relieved, the man didn't hide his emotions well. If he was trying that was.

"I admit, I might have been a _little_ jealous. I'm not bored I promise you; I was just thinking about something I have to do next weekend that's all" he replied, empathising the word little. She would've been lying if she didn't feel a little good about the fact, he would be jealous. Truth be told she had only felt a strange pull to him in the last few months, but knowing he felt that way, well it fanned the embers within her.

"Oh? In the castle or away?" She asked, deciding to let the jealousy comment go for now.

"I have a house in a little village called Looe in Cornwall, my neighbour is an elderly lady whose husband passed away not so long ago. She's lovely and I go over to keep her company normally every Sunday, I haven't been able to the last couple of weeks, so I am over due a visit" he explained, the smile on his face implied he enjoyed spending his time with this lady. It was rather endearing Daphne thought.

"So, you have been thinking of another woman all this time?" She teased gentle with a raised eyebrow. Earning herself a smirk from him.

"Oh, now is Daphne Greengrass, the ice queen of Hogwarts, jealous about me? A dirty half-blood?" He spoke with a grin and turned to face her, walking backwards has he did so. She took a breath and straightened herself, nose in the air and wearing her most indignant look she could muster.

"As if a well-bred pure-blooded witch like myself would even consider becoming jealous, much less even glance the way of a haggard half-blood like yourself" she said in dramatic fashion. She maintained her upturned nose and closed her eyes, before taking a peak at him, and at a glance at his wide grin she snorted, causing him to howl with laughter which she shortly followed joining in. When the laughter began to subside, they caught their breaths and just looked to one another smiles gracing their lips.

"Come with me?" He said suddenly.

"What?" She asked, a little caught off guard.

"To Cornwall, I have a private floo to my home there, we can go in the morning and be back before evening. We could grab a bite to eat in the village if you liked?" He explained. Daphne felt two emotions in that moment, an overwhelming desire to say yes without thought, and the sudden urge to run away, her lack of experience haunting her. Which one was stronger, however? Well that was simple really but putting her choice into words however proved more difficult.

"I would like that" she said with a small smile.

…

Yes it has been a while and I struggled with major writers block with this one hence the delay, Doretha Greengrass however helped me over that funk!

Didn't really enjoy writing this chapter if I am honest, but I hope its slightly longer length helps make up for the delay!


	6. Chapter 6

**Only You**

Chapter Six – Aching Hearts & Troubled Minds

 **Fair warning** – The scene in the italics is a little brutal towards the end (Not gore-porn). If you are not here for that then please skip past this first section.

 _Harry dropped low as a sickly yellow spell fizzed above his head and collided with the wall behind him, his eyes widened when the stone hissed as it began to dissolve and melt where it was struck. With his seeker reflexes kicking in, he leapt back up and blocked another spell before firing several of his own, and none of them stunning spells. This was no longer an attempted arrest; they were ordered to wipe out the coven if they did not come peacefully, whilst Harry abhorred killing, these wizards and witches left him no choice, he was wounded, Phillip was missing and possibly dead and Draco was looking worse for wear._

 _He sent a bone breaker and severing hex at a man that darted from his cover, the bone break shattering his leg causing him to scream out in agony, that was cut short when his severing hex split open his torso. Harry heard one of his victims' comrades gag at the sight._

" _You son of a bitch!" screamed a curly haired witch with a thick French accent. She leapt out and raised her wand, before a word could be uttered however, she was struck by an orange sphere and was liquidised on the spot, her remains splashing on the ground. Harry nearly vomited himself before he turned to see a winded Draco holding his wand out and clutching his side._

" _You hurt?" Harry asked with concern._

" _No, just got a stitch. Ok you are right, I need to hit the gym" Draco replied, trying to catch his breath._

" _Right come on, we need to find Philip" Harry urged, the snarling and growling they had heard earlier had ceased and the resistance from the coven had all but waned._

" _Yeah, lets go" Draco nodded and stood up straight before following Harry further into the tunnels._

" _This place gives me the creeps" Harry muttered as they moved through the tight catacombs of the underground lair the coven had set up, it was almost pitch black, and the smell was foul, rotten and had the odd smell of copper._

" _You're telling me, I'll never moan about wedding colour choices again after this" Draco replied. Harry was about to chuckle when they heard hurried footsteps and erratic breathing, before they could react a slender man darted around the corner, casting his gaze over his shoulder as he did so._

" _Stop right there!" Harry yelled and both he and Draco raised their wands. The man yelped in surprise and held up his arms, his eyes wide with panic._

" _Please, please we need to go, please" the man pleaded. Harry then noted his face and clothes were coated in blood._

" _You aren't going anywhere, how many are left and our man, where is he?" Harry demanded, not lowering his wand for a moment. The man before them was becoming increasingly panicked._

" _He doesn't look great mate" Draco whispered._

" _Its coming, please we need to leave. Your man, the man with brown hair and a ponytail?" Harry nodded. The man's eyes widened further. "It got him, it got all of them, please we need to-" but before he could finish his sentence something large and black darted from one of the darkened corridors and slammed into the man. The sounds that followed would haunt both Harry and Draco's memories for life, as screams of agony as well as the crunching of bone, tearing of flesh was deafening in the confined narrow hallways. It had happened so fast that neither Harry nor Draco would fire off a spell or even see what it was._

" _Sweet Merlin what have they done!" Harry muttered as he and Draco rapidly backed away. The savagery suddenly stopped, and a low growl came from the darkness._

" _Never going to complain about colours again"_

13th of November 2002

Harry jolted from his memory, that mission in Paris kept haunting him whenever his mind switched off. He was sat in his and Draco's common room in a darkened mood, it had been three days since he and Daphne had spoke down by the lake that Sunday morning. Three days since he had grown a set and asked her to come out with him, sure it was a rubbish way of asking someone out on a date, but he had asked at least, and she had said yes. But the last three days didn't reflect that, whenever they passed in the halls, she would avert her eyes to anywhere else, she sat as far away from him as possible at mealtimes. It made no sense to him, and it hurt like hell the way she had suddenly shifted.

" _What? Asking a beautiful and charming woman if you wanted to spend the day at the coast in the middle of winter, with a elderly lady and her dog didn't woo her? Shocking_ " he spoke sarcastically in his head. Sure, it was understandable he would be bothered a little, accepting an offer to go out one minute and then giving the cold shoulder the next would make anyone feel a little put out, but he felt awful. Did she only say yes because she felt pressured? But then he remembered she had sent him a letter saying she wanted to meet over the Christmas holidays, perhaps meeting him again changed how she saw him? With a sigh he ran his hands through his hair and over his eyes, he felt ridiculous for feeling like this, like a lovesick teenager who's crush wouldn't give him the time of day. He looked down at the last letter he had received from her, as if clinging to that fantasy that suddenly felt like a distant dream. He was pulled from his thoughts when the apartment door opened, and Draco stepped.

"Oh, hi mate. Bit dark in here isn't it?" Draco said in surprise. Harry hadn't even noticed that he had failed to light the lamps when he had come up from dinner.

"Oh right, yeah sorry, wasn't thinking" Harry replied, trying to add a light laugh to his tone, but even he had to admit it was a pathetic attempt to cover his dour mood. Draco clearly saw through it as he ran his hand through his blonde hair and took the sofa opposite the one Harry was sat on, his eyes glancing at the letter on the coffee table but made no move to try and read it.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked gently, leaning forward as he did so.

"Nothing, its nothing. I'm just tired" Harry said.

"Bullshit" was all Draco said, causing his dark-haired companion to look up suddenly at him in surprise at his language. "Bloody hell mate you look like someone shot Weasley or Granger, now what's going on?" he asked sternly. With a huff Harry picked up the letter before him and handed it over to Draco, who took it gently and read its contents.

"We spoke by the lake on Sunday, I invited her to come out with me this Sunday and she said she'd like to, but since then she won't even look at me" Harry explained as his friend glanced over the letter.

"Well firstly, I never thought the ice queen could feel anything, let alone write to someone like this" Draco started as he handed the letter back. "Secondly, Daphne hasn't dated before, so she is likely unsure how to act right about now. From what my lovely wife to be has told me, she's had no experience whatsoever with men, so no matter how mature and self-assured she appears this is likely scaring her, Tori was the same when we started" Draco explained before leaning back on the sofa.

"I don't know, I feel stupid for feeling like this to be honest" Harry said quietly, looking out the window as he did so. The moon was bright that night, casting a pale glow into the room.

"You like her a lot don't you?" Draco asked gently, there was no teasing tone and even when Harry looked to him, he saw nothing but compassion. How far they had come as friends was quite remarkable really.

"I, I guess I do yes. I think of nothing else on a Friday until that letter has arrived, I feel elated when it does you know. I thought perhaps it was just nice to have someone I could speak with perhaps? And the idea of now losing that, it scares me, more than I thought possible after such a short space of time" he muttered the last part.

"Right come on" Draco said and leapt to his feet, causing Harry to look up in surprise.

"What, where are we going?" Harry replied.

"The quidditch pitch for some flying" Draco replied as he grabbed his coat and threw Harry his own.

"With what brooms? I left my firebolt at home" said Harry as he pulled on his coat, earning a sly grin from Draco.

"Come on, you broke the rules enough times when we came here. Plus I know where madam Hooch keeps the broom cupboard keys, come on!" Draco chuckled as he barrelled out of the room. With a shrug and a grin Harry followed promptly, perhaps the fresh air would do him some good.

Twenty minutes later the duo had broken into the school broom cupboard and pilfered a pair of booms, nearly being caught by Flich in the meantime. Harry loved flying, and despite the frigid weather he raced around the pitch as fast as his stolen broom would go. It was no firebolt, but it felt good to be flying high regardless, taking away some of the ache he felt when thinking about Daphne. Just behind him was Draco, who too his credit, had improved greatly on a broom but was not quite ready to match Harry in the air. They performed several somersaults and raced each other around the pitch a few times, with Harry winning the majority of course before they paused in the centre of the pitch and just hovered there in the darkness, observing the moon in its full glory.

"Why don't you try sending her a letter?" Draco asked after a while of silence.

"That could make things worse. I don't want to look desperate mate" Harry sighed in response, his darkened mood returning to him at the reminder of his situation.

"Were you not listening to me? She's afraid Harry, you've got the benefit of relationship experience! Like I said with Daphne, she didn't so much as have a fumble in a broom closet or a cheeky kiss and Merlin most tried. Must be something about her upbringing as Tori was the same" Draco mused. Harry would be lying if he didn't like that fact Daphne had no one else in her past, it was silly, he was twenty-two years old not some teenager, but he did like the idea that Daphne was pure, only so he didn't feel judged against someone else. Draco had a point, he did have some relationship experience, though intimacy wasn't in that bracket. He shuddered at the awkward fumble he had with Ginny, they hadn't even gone the full way before something clearly wasn't right and they stopped. It was likely at that moment their relationship proved to be not working.

"I wonder if Tori knows about your history in the broom closets?" Harry chuckled, earning a snort from his blonde-haired friend.

"I wasted a lot of time with Pansy, a lot of time. And what is this, the great Harry Potter, less experienced than me. The old prick Draco would've loved lauding that over you" he smirked and put on the act of the stuffy pureblood, puffing out his chest and upturning his nose.

"Whatever mate, we know he has the bigger 'appendage' here" Harry threw back nodding between his legs, it was crass but the banter within the auror department often was. Draco almost fell off his broom at that last remark.

"How many times! It was freezing cold!" he shot back.

"How do you explain mine then?" Harry replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Freak of nature that's what, I'll never forgive that instructor you know. Why did we even need to remove our cloths for swimming? In winter? Honestly, guy is a perv I tell you now!" Draco muttered, earning a chuckle from Harry. "But back to my point, go back to the safe zone, your letters. You had only really met the once a year ago and judging by what I read in her letter to you, she feels something for you" added the blond with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Harry adjusted himself on his broom and thought to himself quietly, if he pulled himself out of his anxiety over Daphne, he could see signs that she was indeed feeling something for him. When they walked around the lake she had reached out and touched him on a couple of occasions, innocent touches of course, just on the arm or shoulder, yet each left a searing heat on his skin after the fact. Could she just be as nervous as him? Her understood the logic, bar is fumble with Ginny he hadn't pursue any of the less than subtle offers he had received by other witches, not when all he could think was they just wanted him for his name, much like all those men had wanted Daphne for her body.

" _Merlin you are such a fucking idiot, not everything revolves around you!_ " he berated himself internally.

"Right, I have a letter to write!" Harry exclaimed.

"There we go!" Draco cheered.

"Who is that up there! Bloody students think they can do what they want these days!" came the irritated voice of the school caretaker. "I'll have you in detention for a year! You hear me!" Harry and Draco exchanged a look with wide eyes, before racing away on their brooms, ignoring the old man running onto the pitch in a poor attempt to catch them. They burst into their apartment twenty minutes later and burst into laughter at their near miss.

"Oh god, did you see him waving that cane" Draco laughed as he crashed onto the sofa, holding his stomach as he sniggered away. Harry didn't even get that far as he locked the door and clutched his stomach as he laughed. It reminded him of a more innocent youthful time, though he would not have shared it with Draco back then.

"I feel a bit bad; I mean he is like two hundred years old, isn't he?" Harry giggled. "Half expected his hip to pop out!" he added, causing Draco to laugh at the image conjured up in his mind. They both calmed down and Harry pulled himself up to the second sofa, before pulling up a quill and ink pot.

"I'm going to leave you too it, I'm shattered, and we have duelling demonstrations tomorrow remember" Draco spoke as he rose from his seat. "Don't stay up too late"

"I remember mate, cheers have a good night" Harry mumbled as he thought what to say. He heard Draco's door open and he looked up. "Thanks for this evening, it cleared my head" he said, genuinely.

"Anytime" smiled the blond, before he slipped into his room, leaving Harry to pen out his letter.

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _I hope you are ok and that my asking you to come with me to Cornwall hasn't made you feel uncomfortable._

 _I may have miss-read the signals in your other letters and for that I am deeply sorry. I have come to really enjoy our weekly updates and if those were to stop due to my blind error, then I would be beside myself for messing up such a wonderful friendship. On that note, if I have, by chance completely ruin this relationship we currently have, I may as well go the full distance and be frank with you also._

 _When I met you at that ball a year ago I was alone, my relationship had failed, all I had was my career, my friendships were well a little strained with Ron and Hermione at the time. I went to that party at the urging of Draco and at the time I hated him for it, but now I feel I should donate half of my fortune to the man, for without him doing so I would not have met the most beautiful witch I have ever laid eyes on. Then I spoke to you, and it got better you intrigued me, you weren't just a pretty face, you weren't just another person seeing my name and not me, it was the first time in a while I felt I genuinely connected with someone._

 _Then came the letters, and with each passing week I looked forward to each one more and more, I can't quite pinpoint it but somewhere along the way I started to feel something other than companionship towards you. I've never been great at expressing my feelings, and to be fair I wasn't sure how to word them into words tonight. I guess what I'm trying to say Daphne, is I am attracted to you, not just for your beauty but also for your wit, your charm and the person that writes those letters._

 _If you do not feel the same way I of course understand, and if you wish me to step back I will of course respect those wishes. I don't expect a letter back, I just wanted to clear the air and express how I felt. I know from Draco that you have had people try to woo you in one way or another and I hope you don't think me just another one of those idiots._

 _Anyway, I have rambled enough. I hope I can see you on the weekend as planned, but I understand fully if you do not wish to attend given this letter._

 _Yours,_

 _HP_

…

This was going to be a split between the two perspectives but forgive me I just don't have it in me for long chapters these days. I hope 3k is enough for you all, I will have this story finished in the next few weeks I am hoping.

Loving the favs and follows. Let me know your thoughts/theories, I do love hearing them!


	7. Chapter 7

**Only You**

Chapter Seven – First Love

 _It took everything in her willpower not to ram her elbow into his jaw as he stood closer, much to close. Theodore Nott had been a thorn in her side since the second year of school, constantly leering after her and trying to win her affections, no matter how many times she told him to back off. He had all but told her in their sixth and seventh years that when the dark lord took complete control, he would reward Nott with her as his bride, willing or otherwise. She remembered claiming he would have to marry a corpse if that were the case since she would rather take as many death eaters with her than be trapped by him. Even after the fall of Voldemort however, he kept coming at her._

 _"When will you learn, I said, never" she hissed at him, her glare cold as ice. He smirked and tried to touch her chin, but she backed away swiftly, one hand reaching for her pocket. Before she could find her wand, however, Theo grabbed her wrist and hand his own wand pointed at her navel, to an outsider looking in, this situation would've have looked as dangerous as it had become as he had both their backs turned away from the party._

 _"I love it when you look at me like that, that heat in your gaze, that defiance" he breathed into her ear. She felt like she was going to throw up with his disgusting warm breath flowing over her skin. "You'll be calling out my name from underneath me, begging for me, stop playing this game" she whispered._

 _"Get off of me you pervert!" she snapped and tried to shake him off. No one at the party seemed to notice her plight._

 _"Listen to me Daphne, you will go.." He began, sneering at her, his wand pressing to her stomach._

 _"I trust everything is alright here?" came another voice, much to Daphne's relief. However, the stranger was earning himself a rigid glare from Nott, Daphne then suddenly realised that her saviour, was none other than Harry Potter. The glare from Theo was murderous, barely hiding the contempt in his eyes, whereas Harry stood his ground without so much as a flinch, she felt herself relax just a little, Theo was highly unlikely to pull off a stunt now._

 _"What do you want Potter! Perhaps you should mind your own business for once, this does not concern you!" Theo snapped._

 _"I think you'll find it does, you have drawn your wand at an event in which the minister of magic is in attendance. As an auror in charge of security here I could arrest you right now" Harry replied sternly, causing Theo to back up a bit and away from her, his wand steady. "Whatever your thinking of doing Nott, I wouldn't. Leave now and I won't put you on your back and into a cell, your family does not need more attention" Harry offered, coldly. Theo for a moment looked like he would strike out, yet after looking to Daphne once more who glared coldly back, he turned on his heel and marched towards the exit. She made sure he had left before she turned back to Harry, smiling in thanks._

 _"Thank you, Lord Potter, I assure you I had him in hand, however," she said politely with a small smile. At least she would have had, if the bastard hadn't had his wand ready, he seemingly expected her to be difficult._

 _"Of that, I had no doubt, however with the minister here I had to step in, not a reflection of your own ability to look after yourself, miss?" Harry replied, at first, she was mildly offended that he didn't remember her, but then why would he have done? He spent most of his time clashing with Draco Malfoy to pay attention to any others._

 _"Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass" she replied, wondering if it would have any effect._

 _"Ah I thought you were familiar; didn't we have a couple of classes together? Potions and DADA?" Harry asked as he poured himself another drink, keeping his eyes on her for a moment. She noted how intense his gaze was, and how green, it was strangely addictive to look at. Maybe the fan club had a point?_

 _"We did indeed, though we never spoke. You lions never played nice with us snakes" Daphne replied, smirking as she did so._

 _"I recall you snakes not playing nice with us either. I remember you were quite the hand in potions "he quipped back. She was strangely flattered he had remembered that fact about her, she excelled at most of her studies however, not just potions. It was a valid point about paying nice however, both houses were as bad as each other when it came to inflame the rivalry, to the point it had gotten out of hand sometimes._

 _"And you were rather formidable in DADA, though judging by your feats that class was never going to trouble you, you weren't too awful at Quidditch either" she commented._

 _"I wasn't too bad was I, only beat your house every time I played," he said with a wink, um, he was rather cheeky with a little bit of charm at the same time she thought. Then he suddenly shifted a little and looked at his drink "I thank you for your time, I would say if anyone troubles you, come and find me but, you look like you can handle yourself just fine" he said with a small smile, though he didn't really look like he wanted to go._

 _"Bored of me already?" she asked as he made to turn away, as Harry turned, she was to be truthful, a little disappointed he was choosing to leave. She didn't know what it was, but all she knew is she quite wanted to get to know Harry Potter, something she never thought she would ever say._

 _"The opposite miss Greengrass, I would like to speak with you further, however, you of all people know how much people like to gossip I fear the papers will be full of my mystery lady should I stay any longer" he winked, causing her face to heat up. What the hell? Blushing? Really, Daphne, you've spoken for two minutes._

 _"You only inflame the rumours if you pay them notice but go if you wish" she replied casually, trying to act unmoved._

 _"Would you like me to go?" he countered._

 _"I find you pleasant, that and if Nott were to come back … It wouldn't be so terrible if you were here" she said before looking away and sipping her wine nonchalantly. Well played she thought to herself, her mother would be so proud._

14th of November 2002

What was wrong with her? There was a handsome, charming, lovely and caring wizard by the name of Harry Potter, asking her out on a date, well sort of date? He hadn't said the words as such, but he was inviting her none the less, what's worse is he was being bloody sweet by ensuring his widowed elderly neighbour had company. And then there was her. Daphne couldn't look the man in the eye suddenly, the ice queen who instilled fear in all but the stupid, and then even they backed away after trying it on, couldn't face him.

"Why are you such an idiot Daphne!" she scolded herself. She knew why, this was her father's fault, yes that's it, his fault. "Don't lose focus with boys Daphne, don't be another broom closet brag Daphne" she muttered. For god's sake she was nearly twenty-two years old and she'd never even kiss a man.

"You wouldn't mind snogging Potter though? Find a nice cosy broom closet" spoke her treacherous mind. She pushed that thought away, mainly because since the man arrived at the school her feelings had changed. Like at the lakeside she couldn't pinpoint it, yes at the ball she was grateful he stepped in when he did, and yes, she did notice he was rather attractive, rugged almost. But that was the whole of it back then, she thought he was good looking, that's all. Then came the letters, oh the letters! They showed he was not everything that the rumours had portrayed, not that she was completely stupid to believe them all of course.

The first couple of letters were entertaining, then as the weeks had gone by she found herself struggling to focus on a Thursday or Friday, the day depending on when his letter would reply to hers. More than one occasion in class, had a student nervously asked her to carry on when she was caught daydreaming. In the last month or so she had come to accept she was very fond of the man, well in the sense that he was on her mind daily, and whenever she read the paper and it made a hint that Harry had been seen with another woman it caused a rather unsettling feeling in her stomach. And then he showed up, that did it.

The few lectures she had sat in on with her students were impressive, he was confident and engaging, yet not arrogant. His personality instantly caused the students to warm to him, hell even she wanted to ask some questions, but refrained from doing so, naturally. Whenever his eye greens pointed towards her she felt that façade she put up around her shatter, like he could see right through it and straight at the nervous and insecure women she could be behind that wall of ice. It lit a fire in her chest, something no boy or man had managed before.

But it mattered not now did it, he would likely give up on her now after the way she had been acting these past three days. She felt strangely lonely at that; would the letters stop. Would he give up on her and go elsewhere? It was only when she noticed her cheek was damp, she paused and reached for her face, tears? The mere thought of not having those letters, those innocent words upon paper, had caused that? Before she could ponder further, however, there came a knock at her door. Without thought she opened the door, to find none other than her future brother-in-law leaning on the doorframe with a warm smile.

"Draco" she greeted evenly, she wasn't overly thrilled that her sister was marrying him, but then her sister always did try to see the good in everyone. Whereas Daphne tended to judge those for their actions.

"Daphne, may I come in?" he asked with a smile.

"If you must, though if this is something Tori has cooked up for us to have some in-law bonding time" she started as she walked into her apartment and allowed Draco to follow before turning back to him. "I will be happy to tell her that we had a wonderful chat and that we are much better for it?" she finished; her eyebrows raised.

"I don't think she would by that really" he replied with a thoughtful expression.

"No, you are quite right" she murmured before sitting down in one of the armchairs in her living room. "What do I owe the pleasure then" she continued.

"Merely doing a favour for a friend" Draco spoke before reaching into the back pocket of his trousers and pulled out an envelope, causing Daphne's eyes to widen slightly and her heart to hammer in her chest. "Harry asked if I could pass this on? He would've done it himself, but Flitwick pulled him away for a demonstration, he passed this on to me, something about work?" Draco spoke and held out the letter which she took gently. Was this it, was this him calling it off?

"Did he tell you what was it in?" she spoke, for once not caring how she sounded, for all she knew she was just about to read that Harry was done with her, not that they had anything to be done with she thought.

"No, as I said, he just said it was work stuff" Draco shrugged and stepped back a few paces. "I'll er, better go make sure he isn't causing any trouble" Draco chuckled and made for the door.

"Since when did you become friends? I get you got paired together for auror duty, but it seems there is more to it than that" Daphne called out, anything to delay opening that cursed letter. Draco paused at the door, his hand resting on the handle.

"Honestly? Once I got over everything my father told me, what that bastard Riddle spouted, I saw the wizarding world for what it was" he started, looking over his shoulder at her. "Full of bigots, backstabbers and false friendships. Yet, Potter, no Harry was always surrounded by friends, even with all the shit he had to go through he still found room to smile, to laugh you know?" he continued, god if the old Draco could see him now, hell if his father could.

"I removed my jealousy, my bigotry and I saw a guy who would willingly die for his friends, who would stop at nothing to protect anyone. My first day at the training school, I walked in and within seconds I had abuse hurled at me, tripping jinx and all sorts thrown at me before I even sat down" she could tell he wasn't looking for comfort, Draco knew he would get little from Daphne. "Harry came in shortly after, saw what was going on and floored the lot of them rather impressively, and then came over and just sat next to me" she felt her chest go warm at the tale, Draco had done some horrid things to Harry and his friends during school, most people would've joined in, or done nothing at the very least, but not Harry. The mood had grown a little sombre after Draco's retelling, and an awkward silence followed until she spoke again.

"Oh my god, your gay for Potter aren't you!" she said dramatically, earning a laugh from her future brother in law.

"Well I could do much worse" he chuckled before pulling a thoughtful expression "The guy does have an impressive body … Like, Incredible" he said with a grin towards Daphne.

"Great, now that thought isn't going to leave my head," she thought to herself, his clothes did highlight his form and when she had touched his arm, that had hinted at what lay beneath. Focus Daphne!

"Do I want to know how you know that?" she asked.

"Our pervy instructor had us all strip naked and swim in a freezing lake. Anyway, I'll see you later, duelling practice shortly!" he replied before leaving the room quickly. Leaving Daphne to imagine a rather naked Harry, cursing Draco for the thought. She sighed and looked down at her lap at that dreaded letter.

"Oh just open it" her mind screamed, and with a swift tear of the seal she pulled out the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _I hope you are ok and that my asking you to come with me to Cornwall hasn't made you feel uncomfortable._

 _I may have miss-read the signals in your other letters and for that, I am deeply sorry. I have come to really enjoy our weekly updates and if those were to stop due to my blind error, then I would be beside myself for messing up such a wonderful friendship. On that note, if I have, by chance completely ruin this relationship we currently have, I may as well go the full distance and be frank with you also._

 _When I met you at that ball a year ago I was alone, my relationship had failed, all I had was my career, my friendships were well a little strained with Ron and Hermione at the time. I went to that party at the urging of Draco and at the time I hated him for it, but now I feel I should donate half of my fortune to the man, for without him doing so I would not have met the most beautiful witch I have ever laid eyes on. Then I spoke to you, and it got better you intrigued me, you weren't just a pretty face, you weren't just another person seeing my name and not me, it was the first time in a while I felt I genuinely connected with someone._

 _Then came the letters, and with each passing week I looked forward to each one more and more, I can't quite pinpoint it but somewhere along the way, I started to feel something other than companionship towards you. I've never been great at expressing my feelings, and to be fair I wasn't sure how to word them into words tonight. I guess what I'm trying to say, Daphne, is I am attracted to you, not just for your beauty but also for your wit, your charm and the person that writes those letters._

 _If you do not feel the same way I of course understand, and if you wish me to step back I will, of course, respect those wishes. I don't expect a letter back, I just wanted to clear the air and express how I felt. I know from Draco that you have had people try to woo you in one way or another and I hope you don't think me just another one of those idiots._

 _Anyway, I have rambled enough. I hope I can see you on the weekend as planned, but I understand fully if you do not wish to attend given this letter._

 _Yours,_

 _HP_

She was such an idiot! With each word she read her heart was jumping up into her mouth, many people had called her beautiful in some vain attempt to get into her knickers, but when Harry said she was beautiful the little girl inside of her squealed with delight. He had admitted in his letter that he was attracted to her and that had done it, her body grew warm and she felt her blood pump faster when she thought of his charming smile and expressive eyes. She jumped up and grabbed the nearest piece of paper she could find and readied her quill.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I have been a royal idiot! Your letter made me see that! You see, every boy when I was growing up wanted one thing so I pushed everything away. Then you came into my life and well, you just wanted to talk, wanted to get to know me. Your letters became a part of my life that I never knew how much I wanted._

 _You have not miss-read anything Harry, it's just been my fear to really embrace what I've been feeling. I don't want your letters to stop, I don't want you to stop._

 _When you stepped in at the party I was relieved as I have said before, but never did I think that a year later we would be here as we are now, never did I think I would look forward to speaking with someone as much as I do you._

 _I look forward to Sunday, and I hope this letter puts you at ease._

 _Yours_

Daphne sat up for a moment and pondered something, wondering if she would be so bold to write what she wanted to at that moment. With a deep breath and channelling the lion, she pressed her quill to the page.

 _Always yours,_

 _DG_

…

 _You can thank Dorothea Greengrass for my sudden spurt of motivation! Check out their works for some masterful HP/DG!_

 _The next three chapters are going to be exciting, Chapter 9 being a personal joy when I sit down to write it!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Only You**

Chapter Eight – Home

 _I didn't want to make my loyal reviewers wait another chapter for this, so I swapped some things about. Enjoy._

 _Note – the last portion of this chapter was written to the score Compass – By Thomas Bergersen. I recommend playing it quietly in the background on repeat from the line "Philip, No!" onwards._

17th of November 2002

Today was the day, the day that Harry would be taking Daphne out for a date, well to accompany him to check on his neighbour before they went into the village of Looe for an evening meal, he had already booked a table for two at the Smugglers Cote, a personal favourite of his. He was a little nervous ahead of today, much to the amusement of Draco who had told him to quit worrying and just enjoy himself for once. He sat in their apartment whilst he waited for Daphne too arrive, thankfully Draco had already gone out so Harry wouldn't have to deal with his comments on her arrival. Thankfully his morning of endless waiting ceased when a knock came at the door. Taking a deep breath, he rose from the sofa and opened the door, the sight that greeted him nearly floored him.

Daphne stood just outside the doorway, dressed in a high necked, dark navy-blue sleeveless dress, that from the neck down was firmly fitted to her body before flaring out marginally from the hips and finished just above her knees. She wore a pair of white flats, a pale grey thick short trench coat that stopped just above the knee and held a matching grey clutch bag that Harry knew muggle women on a night out were obsessed with. Her hair was worn down in light waves down her back, save for two strips of hair falling over her shoulders and onto her chest, somewhere Harry purposely avoided looking. He hadn't said a word since he had opened the door, so Daphne took the leap.

"Its – Its not too much is it?" she said quietly, appearing to feel a little nervous. Harry quickly snapped to action as he realised his silence had sent across the wrong message.

"God no you look, you look incredible" he blushed and stood aside to let her into the room.

"Thank you, Harry," she replied quietly, and her cheeks went a little pink and she walked through the threshold. She turned back once in the centre of the room and glanced at him up and down whilst he was closing the door.

"Er right, so we will take the floo to my home, you are free to leave anything there if you like. We will then go and see Jackie, she's very keen to meet you" Harry started to explain and with a questioning glance from Daphne he went a little pink. "I let her know I was bringing a guest, when she knew it was female company, she got awfully excited, I apologise ahead of time anything she asks" he chuckled.

"Do I have an act to play? Such as your new girlfriend or something such like?" she chuckled. Harry's eyes went wide, thinking he had sent the wrong message.

"What! No I mean, she might tease me a bit about you or might ask you that –" he stumbled, before Daphne's musical laughter rang out loudly in the room and she covered her mouth with the back of her hand when she saw Harry's horrified face.

"I was only joking Harry; I of course will not think of you badly I think its sweet what you do for her" she smiled sweetly.

"Ah, of course, sorry" Harry laughed before reaching into his pocket. "I have the address of my home here so you can floo there after me" he started.

"We could floo together, I don't mind if you don't?" she questioned innocently.

"Sure" he replied politely and stepped to the fireplace and held out his hand, which she took without pause and stepped up next to him, their eyes locking for a moment. "Oh, one more thing I need to ask" Harry started, causing Daphne to raise an eyebrow. "What's your opinion on dogs?"

"It depends, will I need a cleaning charm?" she asked with a smirk.

"More than likely" he chuckled.

"I'm sure I'll manage" she replied with a grin.

"I'm glad, Jess is lovely, but she's a typical border collie, nuts, completely nuts" Harry finished before grabbing the floo powder and calling out the name of his home address. Within a few seconds they stumbled out, though Daphne was far more graceful, out of the floo. Daphne paused for a moment and she took stock of where they were. they stood in a cosy country inspired living room, with an inviting sofa with a light grey fabric, matching armchair and coffee table in its centre, the wooden furnishings in the room were white with amber oak tops, enhancing the country cottage feel. It was bright outside still, though from the window all she could see was the sky meeting the ocean.

"Where are we again Harry?" she asked, she knew it was Cornwall from his letters and speaking with him, but whereabouts she could not recall. He breathed gently and offered her a smile. He was relaxed, she hadn't seen this side of him before, yet it made her smile all the same. He gave her a little gestured for her to sit on the rather comfortable looking sofa, its pale grey fabric plush and warm whilst three large tartan red cushions and matching throw were neatly arranged upon it. He snapped his fingers and the small hearth that was nestled between two large windows opposite the seating area burst into light, casting a cosy and comfortable light about the room.

"My little get away, that's where. We have a little time before we pop down the road" he replied and sat in the armchair across from the sofa, before he suddenly jumped back up. "Where are my manners, may I take your coat, and would you like a drink?" Harry offered.

"Why thank you Mister Potter, you may take my coat" she spoke politely, the small smirk on her lips however noted her amusement at his hosting. "I'd love a tea if you are offering, but you dodged my question, where are we?" she asked again, as she pulled off her coat and handed it to Harry before leaning back and placing one leg over the other demurely.

"A little village in Cornwall named Looe, sweet and charming little place, quiet in the winter but no less lovely" he replied with a smile as he exited the room into what she presumed was the hallway to store her coat, before coming back through the living area and making for another door. "I won't be a moment Daphne" he said gently before disappearing through the door, judging by what she saw, led to the kitchen.

"Ok" she said softly and took in the surrounding room. All the walls were painted in a light cream colour save for the main feature wall which was a light crimson and featured a beautiful sandstone fireplace, with a black iron fireguard. The sofa, matching armchair and coffee table sat in the centre of the room atop a shaggy light grey rug, whilst the coffee table was decorated with a vase of winter flowers as well as carved wooden knick-knacks. Several photos hung along the wall nearest the fireplace, some where of a man and a woman smiling happily, she figured these to be his parents, another was of him and a rather beautiful border collie looking into the camera along with many other memories of which made her smile.

"Here we go" she heard Harry say as he entered the living room once more, carrying two steaming mugs of tea and placing them on small rounded wooden placemats. Daphne smiled to him gently and picked up her mug carefully and blew the steaming beverage before taking a slip.

"Umm, thank you Harry" she said gently and flashed him another smile one which he returned as he took a seat on the armchair once again. Daphne tried to not feel a little disappointed that he sat so far away. "Your home is beautiful Harry, you have wonderful taste, or is there someone else who should be taking credit?" she continued, earning a chuckle from Harry.

"No this is surprisingly all me" he started and took a sip of his tea before placing the mug back down and glancing about the living room. "I don't often have guests, but it's a nice retreat for me and thank you for your complement, though decor is nowhere near as beautiful as you" he added, the last part without thought and before he could stop himself. His eyes widened in alarm at letting that slip out. Daphne blushed a deep red at his compliment and she bit her bottom lip to prevent a potentially girly giggle escaping.

"Thank you" she said quietly. _Come on Greengrass, don't go all shy now! You're the damn ice queen for Merlin sake!_ Her mind screamed at her. She looked back up to Harry to see him taking another sip of his tea. He was looking rather dashing today, he wore a pair of _very_ well fitted light grey jeans with an equally fitted dark blue slim cut shirt which matched the colour of her dress, finished off with a nice pair of black slim pointed shoes. He was looking, _how do the younger students say it,_ fit. She had never thought beards looked attractive on men before, but the light six o'clock stubble that he was sporting since he returned to Hogwarts gave him a look that had caused her to gulp silently a few times. She was starting to understand what the teenage boys were feeling when they would stare and lust after her. "How long have you been visiting Jackie?" she asked, trying to take her thoughts of the very handsome man before her and what lay under that shirt, _damn you Draco!_

"Ah well, I moved here about three years ago? I met Jackie and her husband James pretty quickly, they both picked up talking to me when I was sorting out the front lawn one morning and we just clicked" Harry said with a cheerful tone, before his smile faltered and his eyes dropped to his mug. "James passed away about six months later, I think he knew it was coming as he made me promise to keep an eye on Jackie when he wasn't about. I thought he just meant when he was walking Jess or at the shops" Harry added somewhat sadly. Daphne reached out and lay her hand on his arm gently, giving it a small squeeze for comfort.

"She is lucky to have someone like you, the elderly often become lonely and disenchanted when a spouse dies" she said softly. Harry lay his free hand atop hers in thanks, she hoped that he didn't feel her pulse racing at that moment.

"I know, she's a wonderful woman, strong too. After his passing she just got on with it and I will uphold my promise, James was a good man from what I knew of him and I have heard, and if I can make his resting easier by keeping an eye on Jackie I will" he added before glancing up at the clock on the wall. "Well, we had better head over otherwise she will threat and come over here with her rolling pin!" Harry chimed and rose from his chair and offered his hand, which Daphne took. He retrieved a black scarf, coat and woolly hat, before gathering Daphne's coat also.

"Does she know about magic?" Daphne asked as she buttoned up her coat at the front door.

"Ah, good question. No, she doesn't, she thinks I am a policeman for the City of London Police. If in doubt, just say you are a chemistry teacher at Edinburgh university or something like that" he explained.

"You like your girls Scottish?" she teased, remembering Harry having a little crush on Cho Chang in fifth year, trying her best not to sound potentially jealous.

"I'm more partial to a Cambridge girl personally" he replied with a smile as he ensured his hat was on firmly.

"I'm from Cambridge- Harry Potter, are you flirting with me?" she started, trying to sound scandalised, but couldn't keep the smile from her lips or the rapid increase in her heart rate.

"So what if I am?" he smirked and opened the door, leaving Daphne's mouth to part a little in surprise at his flirtatious banter. Once she stepped outside she took in the surrounding view whilst Harry locked the door behind them. The view of the sea was beautiful from his lawn, she could see for miles in the distance. His home was situated on a quiet road with beautiful looking houses either side, with each home having a sizable amount of land so they didn't feel on top of one another like you would find in the city. She felt a hand on the small of her back and she jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Come on, her home is just down the way" Harry chuckled and began walking down the path of his lawn.

They walked in a companioned silence down the road as Harry lead them both to their destination, all the while, Daphne having an inner debate with herself about whether she should reach out at take his hand, their hands having already brushed against one another a few times since their walk. Giving Daphne and oddly excited reaction every time they touched. But she thought the urge to grasp his hand, she didn't want to potentially ruin the date before it had even begun, perhaps after dinner.

"Here we are" Harry spoke and stopped in front of a modestly sized but beautiful cottage. Harry opened the front gate to the garden and waved her through, allowing the gate to swing shut behind them. With the sound of the gate closing, an excited barking could be heard from within the house. "Jess is a bit excitable; she will calm down quite quickly if you pay her some attention" he advised before reaching up and knocked on the large wooden door, causing the barking to increase further. They only waited a couple of seconds before the door opened and an elderly lady of average height peered around the door, her lips forming a smile when she saw Harry.

"Oh Harry dear! How wonderful to see you!" she greeted him and pulled him into an embrace. "Oh, and whom might this beautiful young lady be Harry?" she asked as she caught Daphne's gaze.

"Daphne Greengrass, Harry has told me so much about you, it is nice to finally meet you" Daphne spoke and held out her hand to shake Jackie's. The elderly woman smiled fondly at her gesture put pulled her in and kissed each cheek.

"Daphne? This is the young lady you have been talking about for the past year Harry?" Jackie asked him over her shoulder, causing Daphne's eyebrows to shoot to her forehead. Harry blushed bright red at that as Jackie closed the front door behind them after ushering them inside and shooing Harry into the main hallway, where waited a black and white shaggy dog, whose tail was whirling so fast Daphne thought it might take off. The dog wasted no time bolting towards Harry and slammed itself into his legs, demanding he stroke her. "Jess has him wrapped around her tail" Jackie whispered to Daphne, who giggled in response.

"She is beautiful" Daphne observed, dogs were not commonplace in the wizarding population, owls, cats and other such animals tended to be favoured. Harry lowered himself to his knee and ruffled the shaggy dogs head and chest, causing the canine to become even more giddy with excitement.

"That she is, would you both like a tea and some biscuits?" Jackie asked as she squeezed past both Harry and the dog.

"I'll have an orange juice if you have any Jackie, we've just had some tea back home" Harry replied and rose from his knelt position, Jess's eyes following him the whole time until she caught sight of Daphne. The border collie cocked her head to the side as if studying her before walking over to Daphne and sniffing the air in front of her.

"Daphne dear, would you like something to drink?" she heard Jackie call out.

"The same as Harry if that is ok" she called back politely and returned her attention back to Jess who was peering up at her still. Daphne copied Harry and crouched low and gave her a gentle scratch behind the ear, much to the dog's approval.

"She seems to be enjoying that" Harry observed before nodding in the direction of an open door which led into the living room of the cottage. They both took a seat on the sofa that was a smaller size than Harry's back home, so they were quite close to one another, not that either of them really minded, and not that either of them know much the other yearned to be closer. Jess trotted into the room and sat beside Harry's side of the sofa, her amber coloured eyes never once leaving his face.

"So, not only to you capture the witch's eyes but now the canines too?" she chuckled as she watched the dog.

"I prefer dogs; they don't have an agenda, well unless you call love an agenda. Unlike ninety percent of the wizards and witches I come across" he replied quietly with a smile, his hand idly stroking Jess. "I didn't talk about you all year by the way, not that it was because of you that I didn't talk … Oh Harry shut up!" he muttered to himself, earning a laugh from his blonde-haired date.

"Harry, I'm flattered. Most blokes talk about me to their friends and its normally about me in some state of undress or what position they would, and I quote "do me in" so hearing about a guy who is just talking about me to sweet old lady. Trust me, I'm flattered" she replied and lay her hand on his forearm.

"Yeah, a few of the boys in our dorm made some rather lewd comments over the years. To think I didn't even know you back then, now when I remember it, I just want to go and throttle them for making those comments" he chuckled which she also join in with his mirth, although the thought of the Gryffindor men having those thoughts about her made her feel a little sick, well any boy or man having though thoughts, apart from Harry. She wanted Harry to think like that.

"But not you?" she smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Had I saw passed the haze of lion vs snake then I would've noticed you sooner. Then yes, you would've likely starred in a few daydreams" he explained with a wicked grin. His forthrightness caused her to blush quite a bit but was saved from having to comment when Jackie entered the room with a tray, carry two tall glasses of orange juice and a saucer of tea.

"There we are my dears, now come on I want to hear about how you both met?" the elderly lady said with a warm smile as she reached for her cup. Harry and Daphne exchanged a glance, with Harry knowing what Jackie did or didn't know, he went first.

"My unit had been asked to cover security at a Christmas fundraiser for the homeless at the back end of last year, and there were people from all walks of life there" Harry started, and glanced towards Daphne with a smile.

"I was being pestered by an old school friend who seemed to think I was interested. Despite my continuous objections stating otherwise" Daphne continued, shuddering at the memory of Nott's foul breath and spindly fingers trying to touch her. "Then out of nowhere, along comes Harry who rather impressively and swiftly disposed of the man" she recounted and flashed Harry a radiant smile.

"We spoke for a bit longer after that, though I didn't want to be a pestering sod myself, so I went to excuse myself" Harry explained.

"And I told him it wouldn't be so bad if he stayed around" Daphne added.

"How very sweet, and how long have you been an item?" Jackie asked with a smirk, one Harry knew very well was not an accidental question. Both Harry and Daphne blushed at that, not daring to look at one another.

"Er, we aren't an item, we have exchanged letters the past year and recently crossed paths again last week" Harry explained, fiddling with his fingers quite a bit.

"Oh, I see, is there someone else in the picture for you both?" the elderly woman asked innocently, ignoring the glare from Harry.

"You know there isn't Jackie, you ask me every weekend" Harry chuckled, and watched as the older woman glanced at Daphne, who was beat red at this moment in time.

"Likewise, work and the fact at most of the male population are not suitable, I have avoided the dating game" Daphne replied and took a sip of her juice.

"Oh, I know that dear, it can take time too find that special someone like I did with James. He wasn't perfect mind you, but he was perfect for me" Jackie smiled and lowered her cup. "If I might part some of my years of wisdom on you both?" she paused and waited whilst both young people nodded. "Ignore the tales of epic romance, when you find someone that you are able to just be you around, and share all with, that's when you know you've found your one" she added, and picked up a small photo frame of her and her late husband, a happy smile crossing her face.

They stayed for a couple of hours, with Jackie showering Harry with praise, stating he was a remarkable and upstanding gentleman. Something Daphne had agreed with, and had found a even deeper respect for the man, if that were possible for the saviour of their magical world. But then he never seemed to embrace the savour title, even refused to be called a hero stating that many people had given their lives to end the reign of the dark lord, and that it was due to their sacrifices that he was able bring him down.

"Something on your mind?" Harry's voice broke her from her thoughts. She turned her face to him as they walked across the bridge that connected west and east Looe. They had left Jackie's home and opted to walk down into the village, both wrapped up in their coats to ward away the cold, despite the heating charms Harry had cast.

"Just thinking about everything Jackie said back there, everyone who speaks of you praises you highly" she started and stepped in front of him, bringing him to a halt at the middle of the bridge that stood above the river that ran out into the sea further down.

"It wasn't always that way, do you remember our fourth year and our fifth? Very few people had kind words to say of me then" Harry started, a somewhat painful smile appearing on his lips. Daphne winced at the memories of the daily prophet; her parents had been outraged at how a publication could target a child the way they had Harry. "Its only now that it would be suicide to badmouth the chosen one and Britain's savoir" he remarked, uttering the titles with dramatic flare, earning a chuckle from the beautiful blonde witch.

"My parents do find the sudden turnaround amusing, never have they seen the daily prophet practically buckle when you defeated him" Daphne replied, her eyes full of warmth for the man before her. They just stood there for a few moments in silent reflection, their eyes never once leaving one another and neither noticing the cold late afternoon air any longer. Daphne's heart rate increased as she saw his emerald eyes briefly flick down to her lips, her own mirroring his actions, almost willing him to close that distance.

"Shall we?" Harry said quietly and to her surprise and pleasure, held out his arm for her to take. "Not that I think you are a pack animal to lead mind you" he added, knowing some people took offence to linking arms. To his delight, she smiled and threaded her arm through his own and fell in step with him as they walked across the bridge and into the quiet village street. It was early evening and the main street of the quiet costal village was sparsely populated as the pair walked, Harry felt Daphne walk a little closer to him, it couldn't be that she was cold as his warming charms saw to that. Instead he decided to bite the bullet and gently increased his grip about her arm, and to his relief, she gently pressed closer to him, casting him a warm smile as she did so, causing his heart to jump with excitement. No words were needed to be exchanged for them to know that something was shifting within them. After a ten minute slow stroll the pair came across a beautiful little building nestled between a ice cream shop and what looked to be a cottage.

"Here we are, its lovely inside, very homely and warm" Harry announced with a warm grin and held open the door for Daphne, who nodded her thanks and slipped inside, before being shown to a small booth in the corner of the restaurant. The waitress lit the candles between them and took their drinks order before leaving them with the menu.

"Its beautiful in here, the 17th century design is wonderful, and the candles give off a wonderful lighting" Daphne observed as she studied the menu, whilst Harry had already made his choice and had put his menu down in front of him.

"It does give a certain mood to the place, who doesn't love a bit of mood lighting" he added as he watched her eyes rove over the selection on offer.

"Mood lighting? Why Mr Potter, are you trying to woo me, only this time with fine food and candle flame?" she teased, lowering her menu and smirking at him with a twinkle in her blue eyes. Harry ignored the urge to blush and channelled his inner Gryffindor, sitting up tall and raising an eyebrow.

"Again, would it be so bad if I was?" he countered with a smirk of his own, enjoying watching Daphne's eyes widen a little at his courage, normally he would be stuttering over himself right about now. But before Daphne could respond, the waitress returned with their drinks and took their order for their food, giving Harry a cheeky wink and 'accidentally' dropped a napkin onto his hand before walking off.

"Well she was subtle" Daphne muttered and took a sip of her wine, all but glaring after the dark-haired waitress that occasionally looked over to them, specifically Harry.

"I'll say, I tend to be blind to advances of women, but she may as well ride a dragon in here and say it" Harry agreed and held out the napkin, which had a series of numbers on it. A phone number, Daphne realised, silently thanking her parents for being forward thinking and familiarising themselves with the muggle world. She tried to look unfazed by the blatant attempt to steal the attention of her date, it was bad enough the girl was stunning, but thankfully, Harry had not even given her a second glance.

"You'd know all about dragon riding wouldn't you" she chuckled, earning a grin from him.

"Nothing I'll have you know. I flew away from it, not on it" he protested, earning a giggle from the blonde witch who swirled her glass with a smirk.

"Tell that to nearly all the women in Hogwarts, I even overheard Pansy talking to Millicent debating if you were as solid as a rock under your cloths and that she wouldn't have objected to seeing the dragon burn your cloths off" Daphne replied, snorting when Harry went red and his eyes threatened to pop.

"Pansy Parkinson? Draco's ex?" Harry winced when Daphne nodded.

"Many others too" she added, enjoying his embarrassment, it was rather endearing.

"What about you?" he asked. _Damn_. She thought to herself, there was no right answer here, if she was honest and said yes she wanted to see what was hiding from her gaze and touch under that shirt, especially after what Draco had told her, she would be playing her cards way to early and risk blowing his ego sky high. However, if she denied that, then it would be sending the wrong message that she was not interested in him, and she was most definitely interested, he was addictive to her, never had anyone awoken anything like this within her before. She worked to play it safe with a bit of flirting, which could only help her!

"That would be telling, Mr Potter. Though I am sure you are in good shape" she replied with an appraising look over the rim of her glass. Yes indeed he likely had a great physic under that dark blue shirt, he was not huge and overdone, but not scrawny like at school, his shirt was fitted like a second skin, she could see the outline of his shoulders, arms and chest, wondering what it would be like to run her hands over… _Not the time Daphne!_ She scolded herself; a cool shower was in order the moment she returned to Hogwarts later than night.

"Better than I was at school anyway" he chuckled, when suddenly the waitress returned with their food, offering a gentle smile to Daphne, though it seemed forced under a mask of customer service as the smile she offered Harry was pushing far beyond the boundaries of professionalism. It took all her pureblood upbringing to not reach over to grab Harry by the collar and snog him senseless to send the message to the harlot. Thankfully the young woman left them shortly after that, though Daphne couldn't shake her mood at her behaviour. She was drawn from her clouded thoughts when she felt something take her hand, her heart gave a start when she saw Harry's hand rest on hers, and she dared to look at those intense green eyes and was afraid that her true feelings would been given away under his gaze.

"Harry?" she breathed; did he not know what his simple touch was doing to her?

"She is annoying me too Daphne, just know my eyes are only looking for one person" he whispered and smiled, withdrawing his hand and digging into his food. She had wanted to tell him not to withdraw his hand, to entwine her fingers with his own, when did she want something that simple so much?

"So you and Draco, how did that bromance happen? You never did say, I thought given everything he did to you and your friends, in the war. No one would've blamed you for wanting him dead" Daphne asked.

"You tolerate him, don't you?" Harry replied.

"Because my sister loves him, I have too, you didn''t" she countered.

"Honestly? For a long time, I wanted nothing to do with him, I defended him from revenge attacks because I could not stand to see these petty divides any longer" Harry started, his gaze fixed to the candle flame between them. "Then we were sent on a mission together, he saved my life, in fact he has three times now. Going through the shit we have in our career started to build a brother in arms kind of relationship, which made me more willing to understand things" he added.

"Such as?"

"Well his father drummed into him almost from birth that he deserved to have everything because he was a pureblood from good breeding, which would twist anyone. As for taking the mark. I imagine if a dark lord was threatening to have my mother tortured, raped and butchered I would do the same, even want to if it would spare her that fate"

"Very pragmatic of you Harry, we were shocked he didn't end up in prison" she said quietly, amazed at the man's capacity for forgiveness.

"That was a very political move, Kingsley thought that pardoning him would show the remaining purebloods that there was no witch hunt, pun not intended. There was fears of the discrimination going the other way" Harry added that last bit with a chuckle, which she mirrored. "he is not off the hook mind, as you likely know, he is being watched all the time. One slip and he is back on trial. Three years ago, I may have wanted that, but having served in the aurors beside him, I'm not of that mind anymore" Harry finished.

"Well, you are a greater man than most Harry, my only regret is that I didn't come to know you earlier. I feel like I have missed out on a lot of time" Daphne said softly, there main courses had been taken away and a desert of rather fancy Italian ice cream followed. That is were things got interesting, as Harry so innocently had gotten some of the chocolate ice cream on his finger, so did the only logical thing and ran his finger along his lips to clean off the treat. She almost dropped her spoon and she had to gulp quietly, _cold shower, not cool, ice cold_ she thought to herself as she tried to focus on her desert.

"Good?" Harry asked, completely missing what had just occurred.

"Uh hm" was all she could manage; it nearly came out as a squeak as she was so focused on her ice cream to help cool her down. She scooped up a spoonful of mint ice cream and gently placed it into her mouth, pulling out the spoon slowly and closing he eyes as the cool flavour was pleasant on her tongue. When she opened her eyes, she saw Harry almost gaping at her, causing her to go red as she imagined how her action must have looked. "You ok Harry?" she asked, trying to keep her blush down.

"Uh hm" he managed, her heart was hammering now, first the flirting, then his touch nearly sending her over the edge, then him appearing to be the most understanding person she had ever met. And now even something as innocent as eating ice cream was getting to them both. Then that damned waitress came back.

"Anything else?" she asked sweetly to Harry, who in turn looked at Daphne.

"I don't know, I was thinking the bill?" Harry spoke, his questioning tone was directed at Daphne who by this point just wanted Harry alone for five minutes in private, well maybe longer.

"Yes" she blurted out, hoping her voice didn't sound too eager.

"Just the bill please" he smiled at the waitress, who seemed a little disappointed at hi request. Daphne fiddled with her hands as Harry refused to allow her to pay and paid up, leaving a sizable tip, likely out of guilt for the poor girl. They rose from their table and exited the restaurant and stepped out onto the darken street. They both turned to one another, green eyes meeting blue, unknown to one another, both wanted to close the distance and sample the others lips.

"So er, it's getting late" Daphne started, thinking perhaps Harry wanted to end things there, maybe she had gotten her wires crossed after all.

"Nightcap? I have a spare room, I know Draco will never let me rest if I go back to the castle this late, and my floo is only keyed into our apartment" Harry offered. "You of course don't have to stay it was just an offer" he quickly added.

"I would rather avoid my soon to be brother in laws taunting, I didn't bring any change of clothes though. I'd have nothing to sleep in" Daphne replied after a moment's thought. _Did you just agree to spend the night, at a mans home!_ Her mind screamed.

"You are a witch, aren't you? Transfigure your clothes for the night?" he suggested.

"Trying to get me to stay Potter? What would the papers say, a pure-blooded witch like me spending the night at a mans home alone?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I imagine they would say that I am a lucky man" he replied quietly, and much to her surprise and excitement threaded his fingers within her own, causing her breath to hitch just a little. Her eyes flicked to his own again, a gentle warmth lay within them which caused her heart to flutter and dance.

"Some might argue I would be the lucky one" she whispered with a shaken voice.

"Come, lets us get out of the cold" Harry whispered back with a smile, and together hand in hand, they began the walk back to his home. Once they arrived, they threw off their coats, shoes and scarves, sitting in front of the welcoming fire with a glass of wine each, sitting rather close together on the sofa, enjoying each others company and conversation well into the night.

"I think it is very brave to go into the auror's after everything you have been through Harry" Daphne said quietly her head resting on her palm as her elbow was sat on the back of the sofa. Her eyes were soft and full of admiration for the man beside her.

"Brave, or stupid I wonder" he said quietly, to no one in particular. Daphne was about to respond when the clock above the fireplace chimed, drawing both their attentions.

"Two in the morning, bloody hell" Harry groaned, earning a grin from Daphne.

"Thankfully my first lesson isn't until ten, but Merlin am I going to feel tonight later" she giggled.

"Seventh year duelling practice tomorrow, uh, I'm not going easy on them this time" he muttered and stood up offering his hand. "I'll show you to your room" he smiled, she took his hand and kept hold of it as he led her further into his beautiful home, until he came to a pause outside of a door.

"This is the guest room, there is a bathroom there also. If you need me, I am just next door ok?" Harry explained as he turned to face her, her beautiful blue eyes studying his face. "Is there anything else I can get for you Daphne" he whispered.

"I, er, no I think that will be all" she managed to stutter out. Her mind was screaming out for her to just kiss the man, the way he looked at her made her feel like the only woman in existence. He could have anyone, yet he asked her for a date and even when that whore of a waitress made it painfully obvious, he only looked to her the whole night.

"Goodnight then, I had a wonderful time" he finished, but didn't turn away.

"As did I, thank you for treating me to a wonderful evening Harry" her courage faltered, she wanted to take his lips right there but opted for a gentle peck on the cheek before disappearing into the room and closing the door gently behind her. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wooden door, berating herself for being a coward. On the other side of the door, Harry was doing the same thing as he retreated to his own bedroom.

Sleep evaded Daphne for the hour she lay staring at the ceiling. Replaying every moment of that ball, every letter, every moment since he arrived back at the school and now that date. She had spent a great deal of time looking at his eyes and his lips, how much she had wanted to kiss him tonight, yet let her inexperience ruin that, and worst of all, Harry was too bloody noble to just kiss her when he could clearly see her inner conflict. Her hands flew to her hair and clutched it as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to silence the doubt in her mind, what if he had wanted to go further? No, she knew he would never push for that, plus she was a capable witch, she could defend herself if needed. No, she just needed to fight her inner fears and go to him and trust him, like she knew she did.

Rising from the bed she quietly walked to the bedroom door that led out into the hallway, she quickly came to stand before Harry's door and took a gentle breath, she assessed her night-time clothing she had transfigured. She wore a night vest and pyjama leggings; it was modest and covered her suitably. Happy that she did not look like a harlot she reached out for the door handle, closing her eyes and stealing herself one last time she went to apply pressure, when a sound came from the room.

"Philip no!" she heard Harry cry out in anguish. Her fear forgotten she quickly opened the door and ran in. She found Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, his hands fisted into his hair and his breathing ragged.

"Harry?" she called out softly, noting that he flinched suddenly at her voice. She slowly stepped further into his room towards his bed, the moonlight falling through the window and highlighting his frame. She then gently sat on the edge of the bed, her heart ached at the image before her, the hero of the wizarding world, looking so broken and then she wondered when the last time someone truly treated him as such? Perhaps her? "Harry?" she coxed gently and placed a hand gently on his upper arm, marvelling at its firm feel but not allowing her basic urges cloud her thoughts. At her touch his shakes eased, and his hands slid from his face, the unmistakable pain in his emerald eyes almost brought her to tears.

"I couldn't save him, I couldn't bring him back to his family, his children" was all he could choke out, and then his head hung low as his grief overcame him. She encircled him in her arms and pulled him into her embrace, saying nothing for what could she say to ease his pain? He had lost so much in his life that this one loss might baffle an outsider looking in, but she knew that every death Harry experienced, he took it as a personal failure, that it should've been him and not them, a fact that deeply troubled Daphne. "What if I could not save you?" she heard him mutter into her shoulder, her heart leaping into her throat at his confession. She gently pulled back and tilted his chin, so he was looking at her.

"We are safe Harry, you made sure of that, you saved us" she whispered, watching as he closed his eyes.

"Many gave their lives to end his madness Daphne, that I cast the last spell does not make their efforts any less than mine" he replied quietly, his eyes opening again, she was taken aback by how much pain someone could express with their eyes alone.

"That is true Harry, but it was you who fought, when all doubted you, you fought him and never backed down. Someone so young should not have had such pressure on their shoulders, yet you bore it, with the love of your friends" she spoke, her voice wavering with the emotion that was surrounding them both. "And you listen to me, he would not have fallen if it weren't for you, when you turned up at the school, we all rallied to you, no one else. people fought and died for that hope that you brought, they gave their lives willingly for those that are left. No one else could have inspired that, do you hear me?" she whispered fiercely, her hands framing his face as her blue eyes bored into his green.

"heroes die so that the innocent might live on" Harry stated, remembering how he willingly walked to his death so that others could bring Voldemort down, he had been ready to die, to see the faces of those he loved once more.

"You are a hero, and you live on, that is not a curse Harry. Honour those who have fallen and live your life" Daphne added, feeling a tear slip from her eye. Harry reached up and cupped her cheek and brushed away the streak with his thumb, causing her to let out a shaky breath at the contact. One of her hands slipped from his face and rested upon his chest where she noted he was without a shirt, but that was not all however as she felt something puffy and jagged there.

"What is this?" she asked as she looked down, her hand moving him back and gasping sharply what was revealed caused Daphne to cover her mouth in shock, whimpering at the sight.

Three long and jagged scars that began just under the swell of his chest and wrapped across his chest to his right shoulder, they were a light shade of pink, indicating that they were not that old.

"Werewolf" was all he said, causing her to make a small sob like sound.

"Are you?" she asked, trying to steady her voice.

"No, thanks to Draco and Philip. Draco managed to banish a spear and pin the creature to the wall. Philip … He used what little energy he had left to cast the killing curse" he confirmed, steadying himself before going on. "It was unlike anything we had seen or read about Daphne, the wolf was huge, blood crazed, whomever it once was would never have returned, tests on the body showed the creature was laced with all kinds of potions" he finished.

"Does it hurt?" she asked as her fingers traced the wound.

"Only the memory" he whispered. His hand and still not left her face and his thumb had began to gently stroke her high cheekbones, causing her bright eyes to flick up to his own.

"Perhaps I should help chase them away with another one? A happier memory perhaps" she breathed. She ignored his questioning and with her remaining hand on his face, she leaned in slowly and tilted her head, and then finally closed that small remaining distance between their lips, touching the corner of his lips, heart threatening to explode as she would not survive if he rejected her advances now. Her fears instantly feel away when she felt his only lips gently take her lower lip between them, caressing them gently. It was brief and innocent, both pulled back slightly, their breaths warm on each other's lips, tasting of wine.

"Do I dare believe this is real? Or but some dream that I might wake from and find you gone?" he whispered as his free hand gently took her wrist and his thumb brushed her smooth skin there also.

"No Harry, this is no dream. Save perhaps one I have wished for some time" she let out a breathy laugh. With those words spoken he closed the gap once more and this time their kiss was more passionate, as their relief and joy spilt out. Daphne fisted her hands into his hair as he pulled her further onto the bed and against him. She was painfully aware that she wore no bra under her night vest and her body was expressing his approval rather firmly into Harry's chest. He smiled against her lips when she went to push him back by laying her hands on his chest but stopped as her hands applied a little pressure and pulled back with darkened eyes.

"You ok?" he asked, surprised by the sudden loss of contact, fearing he had scared her. Her hands swept his torso and her eyes danced as her bruised lips were slightly parted, her blue coloured eyes flicking to his emerald ones. She had not taken stock of his body when she had first come into the room, her concern for his wellbeing distracting her at the time. But now she saw it, she gulped down her desire to run her hands over every inch of it.

"Oh my, Draco wasn't lying" she whispered.

"That's only mildly concerning" he laughed out loud.

"He may have suggested you had an ok body under those clothes" she whispered with a smirk, her lips near his own again.

"Well professor, do you like what you see?" he teased, deftly dodging her attempt at ceasing his lips for her own once more.

"I do, senior auror Potter" she replied hoarsely before she grasped his hair so that he could not escape and kissed him with furious eagerness, he thought he might burn alive under her heated kiss. She had never felt just joy as she did within his arms and their lips alternating being soft movements and heated exchanges. She did not bother stopping the gentle tears that slipped from her eyes at her joy as they softly kissed in the moonlight glow of his bedroom that night.

…..

Wow that was a hard one, I really enjoyed writing the last bit of this chapter, especially the emotional moments.

Special Note – To those who don't review, that is fine. However, do not PM me telling me to hurry up, I have a life and work to juggle.

Thank you for my loyal readers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Only You**

Chapter Nine – Bliss and Darkness

 _It was still early when Harry stirred from his sleep, his eyes tired and heavy from the lack of sleep the night before, not that he minded the activities of course. He had not pushed Daphne into anything and had let her set the pace, he did not want to push her into a situation that she was uncomfortable with. He felt a comfortable weight against his side and chest, along with a pleasant feeling on his stomach causing him to look down to find Daphne's head resting against his chest and her thumb gently brushing his abdomen._

" _Good morning" she said quietly, having felt him wake under her touch. "Sorry if I woke you"_

" _You're not a bad sight to wake up to Miss Greengrass" he chuckled and smiled to her as she lifted her head to look at him. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, running a hand through her long blonde hair, causing a sigh of content._

" _Much better than I have in the last two weeks, your quite comfortable, despite feeling like a rock" she giggled._

" _Two weeks? Are you claiming I have affected your sleep?" he raised an eyebrow._

" _Oh come off it, since you turned up out of the blue I have been all over the place" she replied and leaned on her elbow so she could get a better look at his face, her other palm rising from his stomach to his chest. "Wondering if you still wanted to exchange our letters, did you feel for me what I felt for you … Oh gods we haven't spoke about that" she gasped and covered her mouth, eyes widened in alarm. Harry would've laughed if he knew she wasn't terrified about being rejected._

" _Daphne" Harry started and sat up in the bed, resting against the headboard and pulled her with him, not failing to see the small spark of hope in her eyes. "Do you really think I would've said all those things I did in my letters, and everything I told you last night, if I didn't feel something for you?" he explained, he had fancied her almost the moment they had begun speaking, which had developed into affection from their letters. Last night hadn't even felt like a first date, and their kisses did not hold the same awkwardness those first kisses tended to have, it was like the way fire hungered oxygen to survive, desperate and needy._

" _The only person I ever told was Tracey, about the letters I mean" she began, pulling herself up so she was level with him now. "She told me to stop being such an idiot and just jump in, but I always held back, we never discussed relationships, so I didn't know if there was someone else. That and I didn't know how I truly felt" she added, feeling a jolt go through her when Harry's hand slipped around her waist and rested on her lower back._

" _And now?" he whispered, dropping a gentle kiss on her exposed shoulder where her vest didn't cover. He felt a thrill of excitement when she quivered under his lips, so with a smirk he pressed a few gentle pecks along her shoulder and up her neck. Something she seemed to enjoy very much, as he had discovered the night before. "How do you feel now" he murmured against her neck, knowing his stubble brushed against her fair skin._

" _Like I want to get lost in you like all those other foolish witches that bat their eyelids at you wished they could" she whispered fiercely as she pulled his head up to face her. "And if you carry on with these touches and kisses, I may have to drop some of my pure-blood upbringing" she added and took his lips in gentle kiss that left him incoherent. "But, Mr Potter where do we go from here" she smiled._

" _All I know is that I want you" he replied with conviction. Her eyes betrayed surprise at his boldness before her gaze softened. Harry smiled and pulled her up onto his thighs, bringing her close to him once more. "Your thoughts Miss Greengrass? Where do we go from here? Am I merely an object for your pleasure or something more" he said with a little smirk, before his eyes fell to her neck once more, it was not bruised from his lips, but evidence of her excitement lay in the flushed pink skin. Unable to resist he once again traced light kisses from her chin and down the column of her beautiful throat, revelling in the catch in her breath as one hand threaded into his hair and pressed him against her neck further whilst her free hand roamed his solid shoulders, chest and stomach._

 _As the stirring fire in her stomach built, Daphne hauled herself closer and shifted her hips until she was sat on his lap, her body pressed against him tightly. This was unlike the first kisses her friends had discussed, awkward, disappointing and stiff where a few words that were uttered to describe a first kiss. This however, Harry had awoken a primal need from within her, and her body was reacting rather heatedly to him. Her nipples were at full attention and pressing into his chest and the heat rolling from her lower regions was unbearable, she was sure that at this rate Harry would feel her desire whether from her chest or the slick heat between her legs. She wasn't the only one struggling however, as she could feel his own excitement beneath her, and when she noted that her hips were gentling rolling against his she took control of her senses._

" _Wait" she breathed heavily. In an instant Harry pulled himself from her, his eyes wide in alarm._

" _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" Harry started._

" _No, it was me Harry" she cut him off. She had noted he was incredible with her last night, most men would've be tearing at her clothes if she had given them the chance, but Harry was very careful with where his hands went, always mindful of how she was reacting to him. "I've never felt like this before Harry, my heart beats heavily when you are in the room, my thoughts don't connect, you have this effect on me and it scares me, you know that before last night and this morning I'd not so much as held hands with a man, and now, well I'm straddling a half-naked Harry Potter" she said quietly._

" _It's the same for me Daphne" he replied gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before gently taking her forearms into his hands. "Yeah I've had a couple of kisses here and there but never more than that, I think it was part of the reason Ginny and I broke it off, I never felt comfortable giving myself over like that" he explained._

" _You, Harry Potter the wizarding worlds most sort after man, have not bedded multiple witches?" she teased, but a small part of her jumped for joy that she wouldn't be compared to anyone should they go down that path._

" _You believe the stories of witch weekly? Jumping in and out of beds all over the country? I hate to disappoint you, but I am no more experienced in that department than you Daphne" he chuckled._

" _I'm not disappointed, if anything I am relieved, last thing I want is a bunch of witches looking you and I, giving me the look of I had him first" she giggled back._

" _You intend to be seen with me in public then? And to "have me" at some point?" he smirked. She blushed furiously at the implications of her last sentence. Of course she wanted to "have him", if she wasn't a virgin and this wasn't their first day of admitting that was something between them, he and she would be rather naked and tangled in the sheets all night … and right now. "Thinking of how the name Potter sounds after your name?" he joked, trying to bring her back to the living._

" _What! No! Prat" she laughed and slapped his chest. No way she was telling him she was imagining his rather lovely looking frame on top of her own as he made hard, passionate love to her, the thought alone causing her lower regions to pulse with agreement. She shook away the lustful thoughts that threatened to cloud her already addled mind and searched his emerald gaze, they were soft and full of warmth, for her. "I am wondering how we proceed from here if I am honest, seriously this time"_

" _The public will pounce on you the moment they find out we are involved … If that's what we are?" Harry replied, silently hoping she didn't find him too forward._

" _They will won't they!" she said thoughtfully, before a smirk graced her bruised lips. He had to admit, a dishevelled Daphne with flush skin and bruised lips was rather ravishing, his manhood agreeing wholeheartedly much to his annoyance. With Daphne straddling his lap she would undoubtably feel it straining behind her legs. "We will just have to keep to a secret, until we have settled of course" she whispered rather slyly before leaning towards his ear. "Then I want every witch to know that Harry Potter is mine" he was going to explode, right there and then unless he got her off his lap, the warmth of her breath in his ear caused him to shudder._

" _Is that so miss Greengrass?" he replied, but before she could reply he flipped them over so that Daphne was beneath him. He noted that all traces of shyness had left her blue eyes and was replaced with heat and desire, her beasts heaving beneath him, although covered but her vest, her nipples strained through the fabric._

" _It is Mr Potter" she breath and attempted to pull him down for another kiss, her restraint slipping away with him above her, she could feel his manhood straining against his pyjama trousers and her thigh._

" _What about your lesson plan? We only have a few hours before first lesson" he grinned and he avoided her lips, how she hated it when he did that. She let her nails sink into his shoulders and forced him down to mere inches from her own face, her gaze smouldering by this point._

" _We have time" was all she replied before both gave in and allowed their lips to collide in an brutal exchange as their hands explored freely, though both avoided touching anywhere that would push the other too far, both knowing that pushing things too soon would potentially ruin a future between them. It didn't stop Daphne from raking her nails down his well-formed torso, embracing the thrill that shot through her and down to her core, she nearly took leave of her senses when Harry's hands glided down her sides, his thumbs brushing the soft skin between her vest and leggings._

 _The small whimper that escape her lips caught her by surprise, It didn't help that her chest grazed against Harry's causing her to go through a sensory experience that threatened to overwhelm her. She vaguely remembered Tracey telling her one time that a woman could climax without sexual stimulation below the belt, and wonders if she is going to experience that here and now._

 _Harry held onto his self-control with dear life as he felt Daphne shudder and writhe beneath him and the sounds, god the sounds that escaped her mouth were causing his wild urges to chomp at the bit within him. Cold Shower, cold shower was in order, but right now, he was going to enjoy this time with the woman his heart was yearning for._

18th of November 2002

"Senior auror Potter?"

Harry jumped with a start, his memory from earlier this morning pulled from him. Looking up he saw Hermione standing at the other end of the duelling platform with her arms spread outwards. The smirk didn't reach his old friends face, but it was clear as day in her eyes.

"It appears that even the great Harry Potter can daydream and not pay attention in lesson" Hermione addressed the hall full of seventh years, earning a couple of chuckles from the room. Harry swiftly shook himself once more and brought his mind to the fore once more.

"Speed of course, though power is important it is nothing if you aren't faster than your opponent. Today Mr Malfoy and I will be demonstrating this within a duel, with Mr Malfoy channelling as much power as he can into several hexes and jinx's" Harry announced loudly, his voice easily carrying through the hall. "Draco, if you wouldn't mind?" Harry called for his blonde colleague, whom jumped up to the duelling platform and assumed his position. Hermione was more than capable of duelling with Harry and throughout most of their school years would've been an even match. However, the last four years had required him to focus this duelling prowess more and more to the point that his reputation had often caused offending wizards to swiftly come without a fight if Harry and Draco we assigned to bring them in. That and he and Hermione had agreed it would be better if she could watch and explain to her class the dos and don'ts as they occurred.

What followed was amusing to the rest of the hall as Harry had stunned, tripped and bound Draco on several occasions, showing that whilst power was required to cast spells, funnelling to much energy into them compromised the wizard or witch's ability to counter quickly.

"Alright students break off into pairs and take it in turns to practice, stunners only please. If I see anything else, I will have the aurors teach you a lesson. Am I clear?" Hermione announced to the class, earning a grumbling acknowledgment. Once she observed her students sort themselves into groups, she took herself over to wear Harry and Draco stood talking to one another.

"Did you have to trip me quite that many times? I think I hit my head once or twice!" Draco winced as he rubbed his head gently.

"Of course, how else would the lesson sink in" Harry chuckled.

"Thank you for the demonstration gentlemen, Harry, do you mind if we have a word?" Hermione asked as she reach the pair. Harry nodded and glanced to Draco who shrugged before excusing himself to "find a potion for this headache" he muttered.

"Sure, take a seat professor" he smirked, earning a grin from her also.

"So, what were you daydreaming about up there" she began, nodding to the duelling platform.

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you are referring too Hermione" he replied casually.

"Oh please! The lights were on, but nobody was home!" she exclaimed. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you and professor Greengrass happened to both be gone all day and were absent from dinner yesterday?" she smirked. Harry quelled the blush that threatened to come forth, he had forgotten how the rumour mill worked in this place. First, he made a tit of himself in the great hall at breakfast, then he practically chased Daphne through the hallways to hand her a letter, oh and then there was the walk around the lake. He may as well announce it in the daily prophet.

"Er" he stammered.

"I knew it!" she whispered triumphantly "What's going on between you two?" she asked excitedly, much to Harry's surprise as he thought she would disapprove for some reason. With a smile, he swore her to secrecy and then began telling her everything that had led up to the previous night, though he left the details of their rather heated kisses, that he kept to himself.

"I don't know, its weird I never thought I'd find someone like her outside of you and Ron. I can just be me you know?" he explained.

"I understand fully Harry, though its not the same level as you I get people just wanting to know the Hermione Granger of the golden trio and not the real me" she replied before looking down at her hands in a thoughtful expression.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I wrote to Ron; I think that we need to talk" she muttered. Harry paused for a moment, wondering if he should voice his thoughts on the matter. However, his friend seemed to read his mind. "Say it Harry"

"I love Ron, and you more than you could both ever know" Harry began and placed his hand on her own. "But you weren't a good match, you would've killed each other by now, you want a career and to change the world, Ron just wants to run his business with George and enjoy life after everything, a bit like me really" he explained.

"So you think I shouldn't try and mend our relationship?" she answered.

"Your friendship yes, god I miss you both, I miss us three against the world" he exclaimed with vigour, causing her to give a watery laugh, wiping her eyes a little. "You need to find someone who fits into your life and as does he, going back there because you think its safe, that will only lead you down a path of unhappiness, but gods please reach out and fix your friendship" he chuckled.

"Ok Harry, and thank you, I think I needed that" she smiled, her eyes still a little watery.

"Anytime, you are both my oldest and greatest friends and I don't want to lose either of you ok?" he finished.

"I best get back to the students but thank you" she said before rising from her seat and walking away but paused for a moment. "I really am happy for you; I hope she can give you the happiness you deserve". Harry smiled and watched as his friend addressed her students, proud that she was reaching out to Ron again, proud of the fact that she had found her place in the magical world which was, albeit slowly, shedding the shackles of the old pureblood extremist ways. His smile left his face when he heard an almighty explosion in the distance, causing all in the room to halt suddenly. Harry bolted to his feet and drew his wand, just as Draco sprinted into the room, his eyes wide and wand ready.

"You heard that?" he spoke quietly.

"Sounded like it was coming from the main gate" Harry replied and started walking to the door with Draco in toe.

"I'm coming with you" Hermione called after him.

"No, you will not be" he said calmly and raised his hand before she could speak. "We do not know what this is, but if it is a threat to this school then the Draco and I will handle it, get the children to the great hall" he continued.

"Harry if it is a threat then the teachers can help!" she protested, just then another explosion sounded and screams of terror could be heard from the corridors and the people in the room.

"This is not the battle of Hogwarts where you don't have a choice! Get the children to the hall, and floo the auror department, I will send word myself but this message needs to get out and fast, promise me!" he retorted desperately, even second wasted was a chance a life could be lost, and he couldn't have that, not here. Not again. Hermione nodded stiffly and called her class to order, Harry nodded gratefully and turned to run through the corridors, Draco by his side as they raced by panicking students. More and more explosions where heard, yet thankfully they seemed to be coming from the same place, indicating whatever was causing it was held up. As they neared the entrance hall, they could see children swarming into the great hall as teachers ushered them in, the remaining staff stood near the great oak doors as they looked out, the headmistress amongst them.

"Professor!" Harry called as he and Draco came to a halt, the elder women turned and her face was thunderous, though it softened at the sight of the two of them.

"About twenty of them, the wards are holding strong for now, but they will not remain so, this is a school not a fortress" McGonagall said to Harry, her gaze flicking back to the students who fled into the great hall. "It is the students who are terrified, some are barely coping from the memories of their first and second years here from the war, this is all too close to home" she whispered. Harry looked out towards the courtyard and main gate ahead, twenty figures dressed in dark and ragged robes prowled just outside the protective barrier, some of them launching devastating blasting curses which impacted the warding.

"I have requested that professor Granger send word to the auror office, I can feel the anti-apparition wards they have set, so our men will have to come through the floos" Harry started, what he wasn't telling them was that he could sense the warding around the school was about to fail, it was designed to take impact evenly, but these wizards was carefully striking the same spot. It wouldn't hold for long.

"We can wait them out until then" Professor Sprout spoke, her voice betraying her nerves.

"We cannot, the warding will not hold out too much longer and I would rather try and hold them off so that we can keep the fighting away from the school" Harry explained.

"Merlin no!" McGonagall spoke. "If you think you are going out there Mr Potter then-"

"This is my job professor, and you are not my teacher anymore, I appreciate your concern, but if we don't do this then more people are in danger" he said calmly, silencing her. "Shut the students in the hall and bar the door, have the floo network ready if the worst should happen, do not try to fight them, get them out" Harry explained, his tone expressing he would take no argument.

"He won't be alone" Draco spoke up after all this time standing quietly. "I'll cover your back" he smiled and stepped up beside him.

"You are both accomplished wizards' gentlemen, but you will be overwhelmed by their numbers" Flitwick spoke.

"We need to by you time, we are trained for this, we will have help soon enough" Harry replied, at that moment he heard more students fill the entrance hall followed by Daphne who ushered them into the great hall. Draco suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter, Harry noticed the neat scrawl of _Tori_ written on the parchment, he knew what it contained and had half a mind to tell Draco to stay. But he knew the blonde wouldn't forsake his duty, sadly it would be suicide for him if people found out he let Harry go to his death alone.

He watched as Draco called out to the woman Harry had fallen for, her blonde hair whirling about as she turned to face her soon to be brother in law, her eyes flicking down to the letter and back to Draco, her eyes widening before they moved to Harry. In that very moment he felt his own heart break, he did not hear the words Draco had said, but the letter said it all, he knew he was likely going to his death and wanted his last words to be given to his wife-to-be and by extension, Daphne knew Harry was going to meet the same fate.

"Harry, I beg you to reconsider this" He heard McGonagall whisper, he could almost hear the pleading in her voice. His eyes glanced back to Daphne who had taken the letter, but her eyes had never left his face, he could see the fear and pain behind them even from here. She made to step towards him, but he made a gentle shake of the head, he would not be able to go if he let her come to him, he felt awful for doing it and begged with his eyes for her to understand. "I have to professor, it is my duty to protect innocent lives" another explosion ripped against the warding behind them, causing the children in the hall to scream again. "I have to go" he said before looking to Daphne one last time, mouthing _thank you_ before turning out of the doors before his strength left him and ran towards the figures in the distances, he could hear the footfalls of Draco behind him as they raced across the bridge. He hoped that she would forgive him.

The wizards could see them coming now and ceased their spell fire, one lone figure coming forward.

"Well, isn't it just the man I wanted to see" the stranger growled and pulled off his hood. Both Harry and Draco scowled as Theodore Nott stood on just the other side of the warding.

"I see your sentence was reduced Theo" Draco spoke to his former housemate.

"Pay the right people and all that, never expected to see you standing by Potters side though. Thought that was for appearances, clearly I was wrong" he sneered.

"Theodore Nott, you have come baring arms to this school, you have used spells that would maim and kill. By the decree issued by the ministry of magic in 1998, in the wake of remaining death eaters we are authorised to use deadly force if necessary, to secure the safety of this school. Stand. Down" Harry spoke dangerously calm. This was met by the laughter of Nott and his band of thugs who looked less than presentable.

"What the two of you against us all? Potter you're good but not that good. Besides I came here for another reason too. The pretty little potions teacher, once I've dealt with you I will take her. I'm sure she won't mind being on all fours for me later, sure she might be upset for a while but, I'll have her begging me to make her my pureblood bitch" he leered. Harry did not react, it was what he wanted, it was not uncommon for warriors or duellists to try and enrage their foe, it made them easier to beat, not that he would every refer to Nott as a warrior.

"How did you rope these twits in? Promises of gold? Or a belly rub, your hounds look riddled with fleas" Harry smirked, the other wizards growled and readied their wands. "Oh look, they even growl" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care about the bitch, I want this filth dead!" one of the men screamed.

"He will be in good time my dear friend" Nott replied. "I would like a few more words with the half-blood mongrel first, however. You know once I kill you, I might fuck her over your dead corpse, I hear she is untouched so breaking her in will be fun and it won't just be that soft pink flesh between her legs that I'll ruin, I quite fancying taking her –"

"You know the one thing you lot didn't learn from Voldemort?" Harry cut in, enjoying the weedy man and others flinching at the name. He was gathering his magic, which threatened to explode.

"You dare!"

"He never knew when to shut up either" and in a flash Harry's wand was up and a flash of blue light erupted from it, sending Theo flying with a scream of pain. The other wizards were slow to react, in an instant Harry unleashed one of the most sickening hexes he could imagine, as the closes wizard screamed as all his limbs buckled and twisted, his entire frame buckling in on itself. The brutality had a purpose, in the battlefields of old, those with the weakest will to fight would buckle under the sight of such savagery. It was no different here as one which vomited instantly, and two others attempted to apparate only to be killed by the wards preventing it.

The remaining host leapt into action and flung all manner of curses at the two aurors. Harry and Draco fell into an old habit and stood close to one another, Harry's mastery of defensive shields stopping many of the spells and even flinging some back whilst Draco fired spells randomly without pattern, causing the death eaters to be wary about when a spell might fly their way.

However effective the two aurors assault had started, they soon found themselves on the defensive as the remaining ten dark wizards became wild and soon the barrage of spells was almost too great. Draco received four near misses with cutting curses that left marks on his arms and legs, Harry fare little better with a cut on his cheek and upper arms. However, it was when Harry managed to hit a death eater in the jaw with a bludgeoning hex, he noticed the crumpled form of Theodore Nott raise his wand from the floor, a flash of orange light racing towards them. Draco who had his back turned as he dispatched a witch running for cover did not see the danger, causing Harry to swiftly banish him as gently as he could out of the spells path, towards the courtyard. The spell collided with the floor moments later, exploding and knocking Harry off his feet. He grunted in pain as his body crashed against a broken piece of the courtyard wall, he forced himself up, noting how hard it was to breath before slipping back down against the broken wall.

He searched for Draco and saw him staggering to his feet not three feet from him, the remaining death eaters coming towards them both. Harry could only hope that the rest of the aurors would make it in time, he felt weak but gripped his wand firmly as he watched the death eaters come closer, any man with sense would've just killed them from afar and be done with it, but like their ilk during the war, they could not resist taunting a beaten foe.

"I never thought I'd die beside you mate" Harry chuckled weakly; he could taste blood in his mouth.

"You and me both, I know I've said it already, but I am truly sorry for everything and thank you for giving me a chance to redeem myself" Draco said as he stood ready for his final stand.

"Well, I'm not dying on my arse" Harry winced as he pulled himself up. His mind briefly flicking back to his time with Daphne the night before, her face somewhat steadying his heart, god he wish he could've have held her one last time. But he didn't want to do that to her and then go to his death, the press would've had a field day with her. He was drawn from his thoughts when the death eaters reached them, bloodied and ragged, wands raised. "What do you hope to achieve? You kill us, it doesn't change anything the old wizarding world is over, gone for good; you won't make it far either" Harry said, trying to keep his breathing even. His ribs and waist was starting to feel warm.

" _Harry, where is my little Harry"_ he heard a faint voice, a feeling of warmth spreading throughout him.

" _There he is!_ " followed by the feint echoes of a baby's laughter

"Doesn't matter anymore Potter, we are dead men anyway. May was well take you with us" sneered the closest wizard as he raised his wand and snarled. "Say hello to mother, won't you"

 _It's ok Harry, mums here, I'll keep you safe"_ in that moment, death did not feel so final. He could see them all again, his parents, godfather, Remus, Tonks. He could feel them calling, calling him home. He turned to face Draco, who stood emotionless in front of the raised wands, Harry wondered if he was experiencing the similar emotions right now. When out of the corner of his eye, he could see red flashes of light streak towards them. It was all a blur, the death eaters all dropped to the stunners, he vaguely heard someone cheer, he heard his name.

"Harry?" causing him to look up to see Draco standing in front of him, his face pale and worried. Harry finally looked down and saw the reason his breath was short; a shard of stone was imbedded just below his ribs from where he had been knocked off his feet. In all the chaos he hadn't really noticed it. His black waist coat was coated in his blood, his white shirt red with his own lifeforce. As if a switch was flicked, his legs gave out and he collapsed against the wall.

"Harry!" Draco yelled and dropped beside him. It was all faint to him now, he felt several hands on him, one pair on his arms, another on his face, he felt some around his wound. He faint heard someone begging for them to let them go, he heard his name again and again until he felt his eyes grow heavy.

…

Oh now that was evil now wasn't it?

One more chapter to go …. Does everyone remember the rating? …. M is all I'm saying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Only You**

AN – Just to clarify, the last chapter was not a death cliff-hanger to the naysayers, I just thought to apt to end on Harry blacking out. Those who remember the opening chapter of this story will know that the scene at the very start has yet to occur. Another note, I hated Draco in the books/films and express no fondness for him. In this fic no one justified his bullying, not even him, I only justified his actions in sixth year. I imagine all of us would've likely done the same as him if a nut job would butcher your family if you refused?

Anyway, onward.

Chapter Ten – Only You

21st of November 2002

Every muscle and joint within his body ached as his eyes fluttered open, the low sun from the early winter morning blinding him as the rays filtered through the large windows of the hospital wing. His last memory was of the auror re-enforcements arriving just before he and Draco had nearly been killed, how long had he been out he wondered to himself. As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, he made to pull himself further up the bed, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I'd recommend you not move a great deal mate" came a familiar voice. Harry turned his head to see Draco sat beside his bed, hair neat as ever but sporting a healing split lip and a very dark black eye.

"Merlin you look like shit" Harry winced as Draco assisted him in sitting up, every muscle in Harry's body protesting at the movement.

"That's rich coming from the man who has been without a shower for three days. You can thank Granger for the eye" he smirked as he lent back in his chair.

"Hermione did that? What did you do?" Harry asked as he eased back into the pillows that Draco had piled up behind him.

"Why do people always assume I've done something" Draco exclaimed in mock offence, but a look from Harry ceased the game. "She was rather upset when our back up brought you back into the school, heck everyone was" he began to explain, his face paled a little as he paused. "You were in bad shape Harry, you were coated in your own blood and lucky that the piece of stonework had broken off, it was the only thing that stopped you bleeding out" Harry didn't flinch at his near death experience, ever since putting himself before Voldemort on that fateful night, he found that death didn't scare him anymore.

"How did that lead to you getting that though?" Harry questioned.

"Bones was trying to heal some of the other wounds as they carried you in and Granger was trying to get to you" he began. "I held her back, I wish I had held one of the others now" Draco chuckled before leaning forward. "Naturally, Granger didn't take kindly to that and told me to let her go, had you been in a better state I would have, but I refused and earnt a right hook for my troubles" he smiled. "I'm not pressing charges of course"

"She saves them for you it seems!" Harry snickered, though weakly. He went quietly suddenly as a certain blonde-haired witch came into his mind; how would Daphne be feeling right now he thought.

"She was heart-broken" Draco said, as though he was reading his mind. "Daphne is good at hiding her emotions behind that mask of hers, but Monday was different, you could tell she wanted to rush to you the moment we brought you in but something held her back" he explained. Harry winced, they had spoken the night before the attack about keeping a low profile, he didn't think so highly of himself that she would've been devastated about his actions, the scared little child under the stairs in his mind made sure that never he never felt that kind of love.

"Did she – Did she come and see me?" Harry asked, his question sounded pathetic.

"She did, she came with Tori yesterday. My wife to be is very grateful for you saving my life mate" Draco smiled and nodded to the flowers and unopened card on his bedside table. "You never told me how that date went, though I imagine it went very well, given how Daphne was torn with looking relieved you were alive and devastated she couldn't go to you"

"Where is she?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling like he had the strength of ten men.

"Well it's just after breakfast on a Thursday morning, so teaching mate. You aren't going anywhere either, the boss sends his regards and praise for bravery. However, I think we are due for a stern talking too when we get back to London" Draco started sternly before chuckling.

"What happened to the death eaters and Nott?" Harry asked, if he had to wait for Daphne he would, he needed to speak to her.

"Well Nott is dead, he died from his wounds not long after the team arrived, your spell did a number on his organs. The surviving death eaters were rounded up naturally, the trial will be a formality" Draco explained, Harry nodded and leaned back into his pillow. "I think there is a note in that card for you by the way, I need to report to Finnick, let him know you are awake. I'm sure Granger will be by soon enough, I may have got a black eye, but I wouldn't want to be you right now" Draco chuckled and stood to leave. Harry wasted no time and snatched up the card left by the flowers, tearing the envelope open and pulling out the parchment within, his heart in his throat as he did so.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If you are reading this then my greatest wish has been granted._

 _It also means that I am not currently with you for when you wake up, So I hope this letter keeps you until I return. When you went to face Nott I thought I'd lost you before I even truly had you, I wanted more than anything to beg you to stay, to not walk out to your death, take you in my arms and never let you go. The moment you left I felt sick and then when they brought you back, gods Harry I thought you were dead, and I wanted nothing more than to follow you there._

 _Draco told me how you saved his life in place of your own, my sister is beyond grateful for what you have done, I only hope that you are reading this letter so that you know this. Doubtless she will express her gratitude to you when you are better._

 _I wanted to tell you this in person, but I fear my emotions will get the better of me if I am so blessed to see you again. I know we haven't properly expressed whatever is between us, but seeing your inches from death has confirmed to me what I have been feeling this past few months and even more so these two weeks. I love you Harry, not the boy-who-lived, not the man who conquered none of that nonsense. I love the Harry that makes me laugh in those letters, makes my heart flip with just a smile, listens to me rather than imagining what I look like undressed and most recently, knocks me senseless with a simple kiss._

 _If there are any gods or if magic has a will of its own, I hope to all of it that it brings you back to me._

 _P.S you are in so much trouble when you wake up._

 _Love,_

 _DG_

Harry sat in stunned silence as he read and re-read the letter, his chest doing somersaults with each word. She loves him, she loved, him. He felt his eyes shimmer with tears as joy spread throughout his body. He wanted nothing more than to jump out of the bed and find one Daphne Greengrass, press her to the nearest wall and snog the living daylights out of her, but he would need a couple of hours first, no doubt they would insist he stayed in bed for a few days but he had no intention of doing so when there was a rather beautiful witch who had just confessed she loved him as he did her.

"Harry James Potter!" broke him from his fantasy, Harry braced himself for what was surely going to become known as storm Granger.

"Hello Hermione, how are –" he began.

"Don't you dare even try to brush this under the carpet" Hermione spoke loudly, pointing her finger at him. "What is wrong with you? And don't give me tosh about this being your job, your job doesn't call for you to get killed, we could've lost you Harry, call us selfish but just because you aren't afraid to die doesn't mean we are afraid to lose you!" he ranted at him.

"Can I-" he tried.

"What about Daphne? She was a wreck when you ran out there Harry, even I saw it and then you came back in with blood all over you" she continued.

"Alright I get it" he sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry I put you through that, but what else could I do? If that warding had failed, then they could've got into the school and caused some real damage. One life is a small price to pay in exchange for the countless others" he explained. He did not expect his old friend to go as red as a tomato or for her fist to ball up.

"For goodness sake Harry we spoke about this after the war, yes Dumbledore's intentions were good, but it does not mean he was right! Harry you shouldn't have to give your life every time something happens, this is exactly what I feared would happen when you joined the aurors!" Hermione nearly screamed at him, taking him aback.

"What else am I supposed to do!" he replied hotly.

"Oh I don't know, you have a seat so you could take a more active role in changing the wizarding world, I know you do it part time but why not full time? Or you have a lot of wealth, invest in businesses hell even start one up, do something that doesn't apply to your suicidal need of saving everyone!" she replied and waved her hands in the air to express her point.

"Are you done?" he asked flatly, earning a glare from Hermione. "I am grateful for your concern, truly I am but I'm alive ok and all I want to do now is get out of this damned bed to go and see Daphne" he finished.

"You'll be lucky if Poppy lets you out of here" Hermione chuckled, offering him a knowing look.

"I'm not a student here anymore, I can get up if I wish" he replied with a smile.

"Is that so Mr Potter?" came the voice of the mediwitch as she walked around the corner. She looked as stern as usual, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised, making Harry feel like a teenager again ready for one of her tongue lashings.

"Er, I'd very much like to leave as soon as possible Poppy, I have something I need to do" he said weakly. Hermione was smirking and trying her best not to giggle at the situation, even the normally stern Poppy allowed a smile to crack.

"Well I shall do a deal with you Mr Potter, you take this potion and keep some food down, I will let you go after dinner" she spoke and handed Harry a vial of purple liquid, before walking off and muttering about stubborn patients.

"Best do as she says Harry, I got to get back to lessons, but I will speak with you soon" Hermione said, giving him a pat on the leg before standing up. "Oh, Ron and I are going to meet up for a drink this week, he is worried about you too" she added before leaving him down his potion with a barely withheld gag.

True to her word, once Harry successfully had kept down this dinner that evening, the witch had let him go, giving him a stern talking to about avoiding any strenuous activity before releasing him out of her care. With a hurried goodbye he marched out of the medical wing and made for the potions classroom, hoping to find Daphne there, her letter clutched in his hand as his heart rate grew with each step, his thoughts going a million miles an hour as he mulled over the words he was going to say. It took him about twenty minutes to reach the potion classroom door, which was slightly ajar, after a second to compose himself and steady his breathing, three days in a bed tended to take away ones stamina, he knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in" he heard her voice call. He clutched the letter tightly and pushed open the door and stepped in, finding the woman he had fallen in love with in the last year hunched over a piece of paper, likely marking an essay of some form. She had yet to look up, she likely thought he was another student. He couldn't help but admire her beauty once again, she wore a tight fitting, light blue with white pin stripped buttoned shirt and a pair of royal blue fitted trousers, very muggle like Harry thought.

"Did you mean it?" he asked. Daphne's blonde hair snapped straight up when she heard his voice, there was a moment where her eyes locked with his and a myriad of emotions swirled behind those blue orbs. "Did you mean it?" he asked again, this time holding up the letter to indicate his point. She dropped her quill and was swiftly on her feet, stepping out from behind her desk once she was stood. He could see it in her eyes that she meant it.

"Every word, I was coming to see you tonight, I didn't want it to just be in a letter .. I just had to say it" she managed to croak out, her eyes misting over, he could see the fear in her eyes, the same fear of rejection he carried whenever he had gotten close to someone.

"Good, because so do I Daphne, I don't know when I started but all I know is that I love you too" he spoke with urgency. The next moment, Daphne had flung herself against him, her arms crushing him against her. He winced as his bandaged wound protested at the collision, but he didn't care as he wrapped his own arms around her waist and held her close. He felt the warmth of her tears against his neck and the shaking of her body against his own, he raised one hand to the back of her head and held her close.

"I thought I'd lost you" she sobbed against his neck. "You sodding prat, you just ran out there, do you have idea how I felt!" she gripped the back of his shirt in her hands.

"You won't lose me" he whispered as he gently rubbed her back. She eased back a little so that she could look him in the eyes, her own were red and puffy.

"You can't promise that, you've nearly lost your life twice in as many months now Harry" she spoke quietly, her voice was watery.

"I'm leaving the aurors Daphne" he smiled. Her surprise was evident on her face.

"What? Harry you can't leave just because I'm worried or that I can't handle it!" she said quickly but was swiftly silenced when he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Its been on my mind since Paris, I have spent my entire wizarding life fighting one dark wizard to the next. I'm done with it, there is so much more I could do, Kingsley has been nagging me something chronic to become more involved in politics. Instead of putting out these fires I could help make the bigger changes" he replied and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "That and I have found this rather beautiful witch I would like some time to see, being an auror doesn't allow for much free time" he whispered as he leaned closer to her lips.

"Who might this witch be?" she whispered back, her eyes flicking to his lips.

"She has the most beautiful blue eyes, hair like fresh wheat in a field, soft rosy lips and a kind heart underneath a shield of ice" he replied, his hands slipping down her back and resting at the small of it, lighting a trail of fire on her skin. That familiar ache between her legs returning with the fire in her stomach. She had promised herself that if he had survived that she would live every moment with him like it was her last, her body was screaming out for release.

"She sounds wonderful" she uttered, her breathing becoming unsteady.

"Oh she is indeed" he chuckled lightly, his warmth breath tickling her lips. "I happen to be quite taken with her, in love with her even" bringing himself merely milometers from her lips.

"She loves you too, of that I'm sure" she replied, before finally both relented and their lips collided in a heated exchange. Daphne pushed him against the wall of the classroom and pressed herself against him as she deepened the kiss, her whole body on fire, her clothing feeling far too tight as Harry's hands fell to her hips. When his fingers brushed her hips, the tips of his fingers ghosted over the slightly swell of her backside, causing the burning heat in her stomach to turn into a smouldering fire. Her hands reached up to the buttons of his shirt and with a strength unbeknown to her, tore it open at the chest, filling the room the sound of buttons hitting stone.

The action spurred Harry on as his hands gripped her hips and raked up her sides, untucking her shirt in the process and exposing her lower back and stomach to his roaming hands. She gasped into his mouth and arched into him as his hands ran up her bare back, snapping the last strings of restraint within her.

"Make love to me" she whispered against his lips. Harry eased back, his eyes darkened with lust, his breathing ragged as hers and his skin flushed. He made to speak but his words failed him, instead he spun her around and pressed her against the wall.

She felt the firm cold wall of her classroom against her back as she leaned against it for support, her legs swiftly lost that purpose long ago. He stood very close, a bare inch between them, so close that she is sure he can feel her shaking form, she can feel his hardened manhood between them, her body shaking further. Her shakes aren't from fear, no she is not afraid of him, but she desires that last inch to close, for him to make love to her over and over. For the last year they have exchanged letters, and for the past two weeks he has been here, the tension between them was unbearable for that time. Her anxiety of never having kissed or been intimate another wasn't even a factor when they had finally come together, where before she cursed her pureblood upbringing for not preparing for her for this moment, on the other hand the idea that her first time would be with the man before her, caused her already beating heart to hammer.

"Are you sure you want this" he breathed. Her eyes widened at the thought of him pulling away, his eyes smouldering and yearning into her own, lighting the spark in her stomach. She tilted her lips upwards, her eyes dancing.

"More than anything, I want this. Only you" she whispered in response.

"Does your office have a floo?" he asked.

"Yes" she breathed, her excitement building.

Within minutes they stumbled through the floo to Harry's home in a blur of roaming hands and lips. She nearly tripped over the coffee table but was caught by Harry who lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her through the house into his bedroom. They fell together on the bed in a heap of limbs and breathless moans, as Daphne ripped the rest of his shirt off pausing when she saw the bandage just under his chest. She made to reach out, but Harry pinned her hands over her head and ravaged her neck with his mouth, gently nipping her skin as he did so, causing the beautiful witch beneath him to writhe behind him helplessly, her soft moans and whimpers driving him on. He began to kiss down the column of her throat and down her chest, the lower he went the more buttons he freed from her shirt until he rid the final button from its holding, he and Daphne removed her shirt leaving her top half only covered by her bra.

The way he looked at her body caused her nipples to pebble and she reached behind her to undo the clasp, feeling the material loosen she slipped her arms out of the straps and pulled her bra away to reveal her breasts to him. Her heart was hammering away, no one had seen her like this before. Harry smiled gently and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You are beautiful Daphne" he whispered, causing her breath to catch. He trailed his kisses down her chest until he reached the soft skin of her breasts, she arched up to him when his hands trailed up her sides and ribs and her eyes fluttered closed until suddenly she felt his lips close around her left nipple, gently circling it with his tongue whilst the other was gently ghosted over by his fingers causing her to cry out in surprise and bliss. The heat coming from between her legs was unbearable and without thought she pressed herself against his hardened member which was straining against his trousers, he grunted at the friction as Daphne sought some relief from the ache building, mindlessly grinding herself against him as his tongue and fingers tormented her chest.

Just when she thought it couldn't get better, she felt his hands slip down her stomach and to the waistband of her trousers. Her eyes flew open, her lust was overflowing and threatened to consume her when she felt him pop the button to her trousers and then her zip was pulled down, loosening the material. Both his hands gripped the waistband of her trousers and pulled them down over her hips, she felt that her underwear was slipping down with them but found she didn't care. Harry then began kissing down her stomach, pulling her last remaining clothing down to her ankles where she kicked them off, his lips travelled past her belly button and she looked down at him with a questioning gaze as he slipped lower, his hands gliding up her legs at the same time.

"Har – ooh oh my" she breathed out as his head dipped between her thighs and his mouth could be felt against her folds. It was that moment she was thankful for silencing charms as she cried out in bliss, her body shook and writhed around as she felt his tongue move against her core deftly. Her hands flew to his hair as she felt the pressure building before, she flung her head back and cried out into the room as her climax ripped through her. She felt Harry crawl up her body, without a second thought she grasped his belt and trousers and loosened them, her lust addled mind guiding her as she used her legs to push down his trousers and briefs, her eyes widened at his hardened manhood.

She didn't allow him to relax however as she rolled them over so that she sat in his lap, her hands splayed on his chest as she looked down to him. She let her primal urges take over and pressed her hot and slick folds against his hardened length, revealing when his breath caught, she let out a breathy laugh as she gently slid against him, his hands gripping her hips tightly. As much as she wanted to continue his torment her need for him won out and she gently took him in her hand and raised up her hips, she had heard that the first time was easier if the woman took the lead. She held his emerald gaze as she gently raised her hips and slowly sank down on his manhood.

Harry sat up so that she would wrap her arms around his shoulders, her eyes never leaving his as her mouth parted slightly and let out a low moan as he felt her tight warm walls surround him. Suddenly she hissed slightly and squeezed her eyes shut yet slowly sank further down under she had taken him all in.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. She answered by kissing him deeply before she slowly began moving her hips, her walls massaging his length as she did so. After a few moments she began to rise and fall as her discomfort eased and with that, her gasps and moans became louder as she clawed at his back as his hands rested on her backside as she passionately danced in his lap. The room was filled with the desperate pants and groans of pleasure, Harry felt her movements become more erratic and her body began to shake, her cries becoming more strained. She raised herself up once more but before she sank back down, she let her head fall onto his shoulder and cried out loudly, her entire body shaking violently before she sank back down without resistance. Without a seconds thought, Harry flipped her onto her back and began to thrust into her, her two climax's making his thrusts glide without effort.

"Harry" she moaned gentle into his ear has he neared his own end, the warmth of her folders driving him to the brink, her hands pawed at him as she whimpered and cried out, begging him to keep going. Just when he couldn't take much more, he felt his own release spill into her, at the same time Daphne felt her third and final orgasm take hold as she pulled him down for a fierce kiss which she held until her shakes eased.

"Are you ok?" he asked from above her, brushing her hair from her face.

"I am, that was, well, amazing" she laughed, her hands stroking his well form back. He had yet to withdraw from her, yet she didn't care, she liked him buried within her with her legs draped around his body.

"I am glad you enjoyed that professor" he smirked and kissed her again.

"Very much Mr Potter" she giggled against his lips, already feeling the urge to have a repeat performance and judging by the hardening member within her, so was he. A wicked smirk grace her lips as she began moving her hips, extracting a groan from Harry.

"You minx" he grunted.

"Fancy another?" she whispered in his ear, a low gasp escaping as he rocked his hips against hers.

"We have all night, just you and me" he said between kisses.

"Always" she replied, before they began their love making once again, and many more times that night.

…

Right that's it,

I might write an epilogue in the future if it takes my fancy otherwise I am glad I managed to finish this, those who enjoyed this fic owe quite a bit to Doretha Greengrass, who had she not given me that little push, the story might have died at chapter four.

Let me know your thoughts on the fic, do hope you all enjoyed this. I might do the odd spin off one-shot from this depends how I feel if I am honest.

HP/DG forever!


End file.
